Une soirée prometteuse
by lilicat
Summary: Ce soir Sakura a bien l'intention de faire enfin céder Sasuke ! Son plan est parfait et ne peut que fonctionner ! Elle a tout prévu pour ça ! Tout... sauf l'imprévisible ! UA. Yaoi. NaruSasu.


**Titre :** Une soirée prometteuse...

**Auteur **: Lilicat

**Correction :** Loute ! Merci ma Loute ! (De rien, c'était un grand plaisir, comme toujours ! :) )

**Rating **: M

**Pairing** : NaruSasu.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Naruto et leur univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Le trivial pour cuite est une idée de Shinji-Inu ! Les questions du jeu appartiennent aux exploitants de celui-ci ! Et la chanson Kiss You est aux One Direction. Sinon... ben le reste est à moi XD

**Résumé **: Ce soir Sakura a bien l'intention de faire enfin céder Sasuke ! Son plan est parfait et ne peut que fonctionner ! Elle a tout prévu pour ça ! Tout... sauf l'imprévisible ! UA. Yaoi. NaruSasu.

**Avertissement : **Quelques vulgarités d'ici de là, un zeste de citron (juste un zeste), et sûrement un peu d'OOC... mais tout ça reste soft XD

**Note de l'auteur **: Réponse à un défi de Shinji-Inu.

Énoncé du défi : _Alors voilà déjà c'est un UA. Sakura organise une soirée chez elle, donc tout le monde est invité. Et Kiba pour pimenter la soirée sort un jeu de Trivial Poursuite et lance "venez on fait fait un trivial pour cuite !" (Jeu inventé avec ma grande soeur et mon frangin), donc tout le monde fini par jouer et à vous d'imaginer ce qui va ce passer. Les règle du Trivial pour cuite: On fait un Trivial Poursuite normal, sauf qu'à chaque mauvaise réponse on boit un shoot d'alcool (n'importe lequel)_.

Voilà Shinji-Inu ce que ça donne vu par moi XD En espérant que cela te plaise !

* * *

**~ Une soirée prometteuse.~**

La télévision passait le clip d'un groupe à la mode, le volume monté au maximum diffusant la musique entraînante dans toute la demeure, les fenêtres ouvertes permettant aux voisins de profiter eux aussi de la chanson. Se déhanchant au rythme de la musique, Sakura, un balai en main, nettoyait le séjour, chantant à plein poumon le refrain si simple à retenir :

- Yeah héhihé héhihé hé ! Yeah héhihé héhihé hé ! Let me kiss you !

Se servant du manche comme d'un micro, elle s'époumona en chœur avec les cinq chanteurs qui s'agitaient à l'écran. Elle pirouetta à la fin du clip, manquant s'étaler au sol en trébuchant sur la brosse du balai. Râlant contre l'innocent accessoire de ménage elle reprit son occupation première : balayer le séjour. Elle avait bougé la table de la salle à manger la reléguant contre un mur afin de pousser le canapé pour avoir plus de place autour de la table basse.

Ce soir, elle organisait une soirée avec ses amis. Ils seraient tous là pour fêter leur réussite au baccalauréat, et vu le nombre qu'ils seraient il lui fallait de la place. D'un œil critique, elle examina le fruit de ses efforts. La cuisine ouverte sur le séjour brillait de propreté, les tabourets hauts étaient eux parfaitement alignés devant le bar qui séparait les deux pièces. La table pour manger repoussée le long du mur opposé à la télé laissait un grand espace dégagé.

Dans cet espace, elle avait décalé le canapé et la table basse, posant tout autour du meuble des coussins et des poufs de couleurs variées. L'ensemble donnait un aspect chaleureux et convivial à l'intérieur de taille modeste. Sakura vérifia que le couloir menant aux WC et à la salle de bain était facile d'accès, connaissant certains énergumènes c'était indispensable si elle tenait à son parquet... et à ses murs. Un dernier tour dans la cuisine lui confirma que tout était prêt pour ce soir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer elle-même !

Deux heures plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette de bain rose et blanche. Tout en chantonnant, elle pénétra dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'elle avait encore deux bonnes heures devant elle avant que ses amis arrivent. Elle avait amplement le temps de se faire belle et de préparer sa chambre pour la nuit, nuit qu'elle avait anticipée avec soin. Parce que oui, son invitation n'était qu'un prétexte pour atteindre son objectif suprême : sortir avec Sasuke Uchiwa, celui dont elle était amoureuse depuis maintenant quatre ans.

Le jeune homme l'avait séduite sans le vouloir. En fait, elle était tombée sous son charme dès le premier regard. Quand il était entré dans la salle de classe, son monde s'était réduit aux yeux noirs du nouveau venu. Deux yeux si noirs qu'on ne différenciait pas l'iris de la pupille. Deux yeux si froids, si distants qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : les réchauffer, les faire briller d'amour et de désir pour elle et pour elle seule.

Mais l'année prochaine, Sasuke partirait suivre un cursus universitaire dans le sud de la France alors qu'elle resterait ici pour étudier la médecine. S'ils sortaient ensemble avant l'été, elle aurait l'été entier pour le rendre complètement accro à elle, et pouvoir poursuivre leur relation même après la rentrée, et ce malgré la distance. Alors pour ce soir, elle avait soigneusement préparé un plan d'attaque en règle.

Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde des sentiments de Sasuke pour elle. Il était juste trop timide, trop réservé pour se dévoiler facilement. Et ce soir, c'était sa dernière chance pour lui passer la corde au cou. Après ça, leur histoire ne serait que lune de miel et romantisme jusqu'au mariage... et même après ! Ils fonderaient une famille, avec deux, non trois enfants, auraient une jolie villa dans le sud de la France et un chien.

Mais pour que ses rêves se réalisent, elle devait agir ce soir ! C'était ce soir... ou jamais ! Debout devant son dressing elle s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. L'épilation des jambes ? Fait. Celle des aisselles ? Fait. Le maillot ? Fait. Le disgracieux duvet qui ombrait le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure ? Fait. Manucure et pédicure ? Fait. Hydratation de la peau ? Fait. Pilule ? Prise. Brushing ? Parfait. Maquillage ? Impeccable : ni trop marqué, ni trop naturel.

Ne restait plus que le choix cornélien de la tenue. Elle voulait une tenue à la fois décontractée, après tout ce n'était qu'une soirée entre amis, mais suffisamment sexy pour attiser le désir de Sasuke. Après presque une heure et demi d'indécision elle finit par choisir une jupe courte sportwear dans un beau fuchsia bien voyant et un débardeur blanc avec un profond décolleté. S'observant dans le miroir elle se sourit à elle-même. Oui comme ça, c'était nickel !

Tout en rangeant soigneusement sa chambre, elle révisa mentalement son plan pour ce soir. Premièrement : placer Ino, sa principale concurrente pour le cœur du beau brun, près de Choji qui avait un faible pour elle. Le jeune homme étant un gros mangeur au grand dam d'Ino, elle serait donc plus occupée à surveiller le régime alimentaire de son voisin qu'à tenter de séduire Sasuke. Pour plus de sécurité, elle prévoyait de placer Suigetsu près de son amie blonde, l'éloignant ainsi définitivement de sa cible.

Deuxièmement : Karin. Karin était, elle aussi, amoureuse de Sasuke, au grand désarroi de Sakura, et beaucoup plus agressive qu'elle dans ses tentatives d'approche. La pauvre ne se rendait même pas compte que ses méthodes dignes de l'époque de cro-magnon déplaisaient fortement à l'élu de son cœur. L'hôte de la soirée avait donc décidé de placer cette dangereuse succube entre Sai, un autre brun aux yeux noirs, et Kiba, un énergumène agité qui occuperait la demoiselle.

Troisièmement : Se placer tout près de Sasuke ! Une fois près de lui, elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à mettre la suite de son plan à exécution. C'était simple et basique. Faire boire Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en état de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, et lui conseiller de dormir ici. Naturellement, en bonne hôtesse elle lui proposerait son propre lit. Son charme naturel ferait le reste, elle en était persuadée.

Oh comme elle avait hâte d'être dans ses bras, de sentir sa bouche sur la sienne, de frémir sous ses caresses timides au départ puis de plus en plus passionnées. Elle frissonnerait sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres. Et quand il la prendrait... Ce serait le paradis ! Ses coups de reins la mèneraient au septième ciel où ils jouiraient en une symbiose totale et idyllique. A cette seule idée, elle se sentit tout chose.

Mais trois heures plus tard, son plan n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce et Sakura était à deux doigts de la dépression. Pourtant tout se passait comme elle l'avait espéré. Ino, coincée entre Choji et Suigetsu, avait acquis ce dernier à sa cause et ensemble ils tentaient vainement de montrer à leur ami gourmand tout les bienfaits d'une alimentation saine et équilibrée. Karin discutait avec animation avec Sai d'une exposition dans un musée quelconque, tout en râlant régulièrement après Kiba qui parlait bien trop fort à son avis.

Tout se passait donc bien de ce côté là. Non le problème était tout autre, un problème qu'elle aurait dû anticiper mais qu'elle avait complètement oublié, un problème blond, bruyant, et pourtant toujours collé aux basques de son très cher Sasuke : Naruto, le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Dès que les deux jeunes hommes étaient arrivés, Sakura s'était rendue compte de son erreur. Naruto, bien qu'adorable et très sympathique, n'en restait pas moins une sacrée épine dans son pied.

Il s'était assis d'autorité entre Sasuke et Kiba, ce qui aurait pu ne pas être un souci si Sasuke ne s'était pas installé à côté de Jûgo. Sakura s'était donc vu obligée de s'asseoir entre Shino et Néji... loin, trop loin de l'élu de son cœur. Et pour couronner le tout, Sasuke ne buvait que du jus du fruit depuis le début de la soirée... pas une seule goutte d'alcool ! Comment était-elle supposée le compromettre s'il ne se détendait pas un minimum ?

Tout en buvant son verre, la jeune femme observa ses amis attablés autour de la table basse. Face à elle, Ino et Suigetsu débattaient des bienfaits du poisson sur la santé, pendant que Choji profitait de leur inattention pour vider un bol de chips sous l'œil amusé de Shikamaru, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Que deux jeunes hommes apparemment si différents puissent être si proches la dépassait.

Shikamaru était un pur génie, mais trop fainéant pour travailler il avait eu son bac sans la moindre mention. Choji, lui avait dû travailler d'arrache-pied pour échapper au rattrapage, et récupérer sa carte de cantine qu'Ino lui avait confisquée pour le motiver. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient inséparables, jamais l'un sans l'autre, et ce depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle les connaissait.

Ils s'étaient tous rencontrés au collège et peu à peu s'étaient liés d'amitié. Mais certains se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps, comme Shikamaru et Choji dont les parents étaient amis et qui s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils portaient encore des couches-culottes. Elle-même connaissait Ino depuis le primaire, et bien qu'elles se disputent régulièrement, elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde.

- Ma douce Hinata, veux-tu des roulés au chèvre ?

Sakura leva discrètement les yeux en ciel en entendant Lee s'adresser ainsi à sa petite amie assise juste à côté lui. Bien qu'ils soient ensemble depuis trois mois maintenant, le jeune homme se conduisait toujours en parfait gentleman un peu hasbeen. Mais Hinata semblait apprécier ses attentions si on se fiait à la rougeur sur ses joues. Amusée, Sakura observa les contorsions du jeune homme pour atteindre le plateau sans pour autant gêner ses voisins.

A six sur un canapé trois places, ils étaient un peu tassés. Surtout que Choji prenait bien une place et demi à lui tout seul. Shikamaru eut pitié de son voisin de droite et tendit la main en soupirant pour attraper le plat souhaité. Il fut remercié de son geste avec un enthousiasme disproportionné, mais totalement normal venant de Lee. Hinata se servit du bout des doigts avant de passer l'assiette à sa voisine.

Tenten, en pleine conversation avec Néji assis près d'elle, passa directement le plat à celui-ci qui le garda un long moment. Sakura confortablement installée sur un pouf au pied du canapé hésita à interrompre le débat sur la destination du voyage en amoureux du couple, avant de finalement se décider à ôter le plateau des mains de Néji pour se servir et faire tourner. A côté d'elle Shino écoutait presque religieusement le débat entre Sai et Karin sur l'évolution des techniques en peintures abstraites.

De l'autre côté de Karin, Kiba et Naruto tentaient de dérider le placide Jûgo et l'imperturbable Gaara, tout ceci sous l'œil avide d'Akamaru qui guettait la moindre faille pour piquer un peu de nourriture. Et au milieu de ses quatre là, grignotant tranquillement des tomates-cerises, il y avait : Sasuke. Ce dernier ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à Sakura, au grand désespoir de celle-ci, ni à ses autres prétendantes, ni à personne en fait.

Son attention était entièrement tournée vers le bol de petites tomates qu'il avait subtilement monopolisé. Sakura soupira dans son verre après une énième tentative ratée pour susciter l'intérêt de l'élu de son cœur. Dépitée de constater qu'elle valait moins qu'une dizaine de mini-tomates, elle décida de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Après tout, elle avait dix-huit ans, elle pouvait bien boire tout son saoul non ?

Naruto éclata de rire en voyant Gaara se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire de la blague stupide de Kiba. Passant un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke, il l'interpella bruyamment :

- Hey Sa'ske ! T'as entendu ça ?

- Hn ?

Le rire de Naruto s'intensifia devant la mine interrogative de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'avait visiblement rien écouté de ce qui se racontait autour de lui, perdu dans son délice culinaire. Pas que cela le surprenne, loin de là. Il connaissait Sasuke depuis l'école maternelle, leurs parents étant amis et voisins, et savait depuis longtemps que personne, pas même lui, ne faisait le poids face aux tomates.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été avec Sasuke, fréquentant les mêmes classes, ayant les mêmes amis, faisant les même sports, se disputant souvent mais ne restant jamais fâchés longtemps. D'ailleurs, cet été ils partiraient ensemble à Toulouse pour se trouver un appartement en commun et y poursuivre leurs études. Si Sasuke intégrerait Science-po, lui entrerait aux beaux-arts pour y étudier principalement la photographie. Son objectif : devenir photographe et suivre Sasuke qui lui voulait devenir journaliste.

Ce projet c'était ensemble qu'ils y avaient réfléchi, et même si Sasuke avait râlé en disant qu' "il devait être maudit pour devoir se coltiner un crétin blond hyper bruyant durant toute sa vie", il avait approuvé cette idée. Naruto connaissait bien son ami, et savait parfaitement que s'il n'avait pas été d'accord, il l'aurait envoyé paître sans ménagement. Bref, ils n'étaient pas prêts de se séparer et cela leur convenait à tous les deux.

- Kiba a dit, expliqua Naruto à son meilleur ami : Pourquoi fait-on l'amour en va-et-vient ?

- Hn...

- Parce qu'il y a pas la place pour faire demi-tour !

Le rire de Naruto fut presque recouvert par ceux de Suigetsu et Kiba. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, un très léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. C'était une blague complètement stupide, mais bon... elle était amusante. Sans plus se soucier des autres qui se lancèrent dans un concours de blagues douteuses, il replongea le nez dans le saladier qu'il tenait sur ses genoux, constatant avec plaisir qu'il restait encore quelques tomates.

- Et si on faisait un Trivial Pour cuite ? lança soudainement Kiba.

- Un quoi ? demanda Karin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un trivial pour cuite, répéta le jeune homme avant d'expliquer. C'est comme un trivial poursuite normal, sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'on répond mal, on boit un verre d'alcool !

- Ouais ! Ça à l'air cool ! Rugit Naruto. Je me mets avec Sas'ke !

- Pas question, rétorqua l'interpellé. Je ne tiens pas à finir complètement bourré. Je me mets avec Jûgo !

- Mais, si tu es avec moi, on finira pas bourré puisque tu auras les bonnes réponses, argumenta le blond.

- Sauf que tu me laisseras pas en placer une, donc c'est non, trancha Sasuke.

- Sakura, tu as un trivial au moins ? S'enquit Shikamaru.

Sakura approuva d'un signe de tête et se leva pour aller chercher le jeu demandé. Dans le salon, les équipes se formèrent. Il fallait composer cinq équipes de trois et une de deux, ce qui se fit non sans de nombreuses protestations. Finalement, Lee proposa qu'on tire les équipes au sort ce qui convint à tout le monde. Des bouts de papiers portant le nom de chaque convive furent jetés dans le saladier de tomates à présent vide et Hinata fut désignée comme la main innocente.

- Première équipe, annonça la jeune fille, Gaara, Karin et Tenten.

- Je voulais être avec Sasuke moi, râla Karin.

- Et moi avec Néji, rétorqua Tenten, et j'en fais pas un fromage !

- Seconde équipe, poursuivit Hinata, Kiba, Naruto et Lee.

- Pfff, pouffa Ino, l'équipe de bras cassés !

- On va vous laminer, s'enflamma Naruto.

Puis se penchant discrètement vers Sasuke, il lui souffla :

- Tu vas m'aider hein ?

Le regard moqueur de celui qu'il considérait jusque là comme son meilleur ami, fut une réponse au moins aussi claire que le "Compte là-dessus" murmuré sur un ton ouvertement railleur. Dépité, Naruto espéra secrètement que ses amis étaient meilleurs que lui à ce jeu sinon une sacrée gueule de bois se profilait à l'horizon. Distraitement il écouta la petite amie actuelle de Lee (et son ex par la même occasion) annoncer la troisième équipe.

- Shikamaru, Choji et Néji.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est pas juste ! protesta Ino. On sait déjà que c'est eux qui vont gagner !

- Je t'en prie Ino, répondit Sakura. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es une quiche totale que les tous les autres le sont.

- Quatrième équipe, poursuivit l'imperturbable Hinata. Sakura, Sai et Ino.

- Je te préviens, menaça Sakura, si on perd à cause de toi Ino... je t'étriperai !

- Je suis peut-être blonde, mais pas complètement idiote, se défendit la jeune fille. Et toi, montre-nous que ton grand front n'est pas là que pour faire moche !

Sai déglutit difficilement, se disant qu'entre ces deux là il était mal parti pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'en placer une. Discrètement, il inspecta le dessus de la table, un peu rassuré de ne voir que le plateau de jeu et des verres. Il allait soupirer de soulagement quand Suigestu lui désigna de l'index le dessous de la table. Se penchant, le brun vit une quantité de bouteille d'alcool à faire pâlir d'envie tous les poivrots du quartier. Relevant la tête, il croisa les regards goguenards de ses amis masculins et il soupira résigné. Heureusement, il avait toujours du Doliprane dans ses affaires.

- Cinquième équipe : Jûgo, Suigetsu et Shino.

- Ouais ! s'exclama Suigetsu ! On va gagner !

- Dans tes rêves, répondit Choji. Shika et Néji sont les meilleurs.

- Et donc la sixième équipe est composé de Sasuke et moi-même, conclu la jeune fille en posant le saladier définitivement vide sur le sol.

Chacun des convives changea de place afin de se retrouver avec ceux de son équipe, Naruto restant obstinément à côté de Sasuke au grand désespoir de Sakura. La partie débuta, et rapidement il fut évident pour tous que ce serait soit Hinata et Sasuke, soit l'équipe de Shikamaru qui gagnerait. Le plus humiliant pour les autres étant que les deux équipes répondaient aux questions avec un ton ennuyé comme si les réponses étaient tellement simples que c'en était désolant.

- Bon Naruto, tu l'avances ce pion où quoi ! s'énerva Ino, une carte en main toute prête à poser une question.

- Oui, voilà, voilà, râla l'interpellé. Alors... Jaune... c'est quoi déjà ?

- C'est histoire, répondit Sakura en soupirant.

- Ok, alors jaune !

- Et bien enfin ! Alors, cette question : Qui dirige le conseil municipal ?

Naruto, Kiba et Lee échangèrent un regard éloquent avant que Lee ne s'exclame haut et fort :

- Le président municipal !

Le silence qui suivit cette réponse fut ahurissant. Sans un mot, Sasuke attrapa la bouteille de vodka qui traînait près de lui et remplit généreusement les trois verres de ses camarades. Voyant ça, Kiba protesta :

- Hey ! On a bon là !

- C'est le maire, bande d'imbéciles ! rétorqua Néji en soupirant. Allez cul sec les mecs !

Avec son enthousiasme habituel, Lee descendit son verre d'une seule traite, imité par ses deux comparses plus réticents. En reposant son verre vide, Naruto grimaça et marmonna :

- Vais finir bourré moi !

- Si tu répondais juste, ça n'arriverait pas, répliqua Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ouais, ben tu pourrais m'aider !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil l'air de dire "Et puis quoi encore ?" ce que le blond comprit parfaitement.

- Tsss... tu parles d'un pote ! Un enfoiré oui, souffla-t-il.

- Depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir non, se moqua Kiba qui n'avait rien raté de l'échange.

Naruto soupira de manière dramatique sous l'œil hilare de ses amis. Oui depuis le temps il devrait le savoir... Sasuke ne l'aidait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, mais sûrement pas pour l'empêcher d'être ivre à la fin de la soirée. Au contraire, dans ces cas là, il aurait tendance à filmer la scène pour pouvoir ressortir la vidéo au moment le plus gênant pour lui. Foutu meilleur ami sadique !

La nuit était bien avancée quand la partie prit fin, les deux dernières équipes, celle de Naruto et celle de Jûgo, se livrant un duel acharné pour ne pas finir bon dernier. Ce fut difficile, l'alcool ingéré n'aidant pas les valeureux participants à trouver les bonnes réponses. Suigetsu, qui était le seul à répondre depuis le début, Jûgo et Shino se contentant de boire, réussit à arracher la victoire in-extremis, obligeant les trois infortunés perdants à boire un ultime verre cul sec.

Ce fut donc bien éméché, que chacun se prépara à rentrer chez soi. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres Sasuke aida Naruto à se relever, tanguant dangereusement sous le poids du blond titubant. Un tapotement sur son épaule attira son attention sur Sakura qui semblait avoir du mal à rester droite elle aussi.

- Tu devrais rester dormir, lui dit son amie. Tu n'es pas en état de rentrer.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de décliner poliment, tout en faisant remarquer à la jeune femme que contrairement à elle, lui était parfaitement sobre, Kiba s'écria :

- Ouais ! C'est une super idée ça ! On va dormir tous ensemble dans le salon !

Sasuke vit Sakura ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés et s'apprêter à protester, mais c'était déjà bien trop tard. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Suigetsu et Karin se battre pour l'occupation du canapé, Shino pousser la table basse dans un coin pour faire plus de place et Ino entraîner Hinata dans le couloir, desservant sûrement les chambres, et en revenir les bras pleins de couvertures et de coussins.

Dépitée, la maîtresse des lieux regarda ses amis s'installer dans son salon. Lee et Hinata squattèrent le canapé, pendant que les autres s'allongeaient avec plus ou moins de grâce sur les poufs ou à même le sol, ôtant leurs chaussures par la même occasion. Elle s'apprêtait à hurler sur Karin qui venait d'envoyer valser ses ballerines dans la baie vitrée, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke débouclant sa ceinture.

Se mordant les lèvres, elle observa les gestes lents du jeune homme, admirant la dextérité des doigts fins de l'élu de son cœur. Ceux-ci déboutonnèrent les boutons qui fermaient le jeans sombre et se glissèrent sous le tissu dans le but de le baisser, dévoilant un boxer bleu électrique. Elle déglutit difficilement en voyant le bout de tissu descendre légèrement, avant d'être brusquement sortie de sa contemplation par Sai.

- Tu nous fais un strip-tease, Sasuke ?

- Tss, rétorqua l'interpellé en finissant d'enlever son jean. Je n'aime pas dormir avec mes fringues, c'est tout ! Si ça te gêne, tu n'as qu'à regarder ailleurs !

- Ah ! S'exclama Kiba en se déshabillant rapidement à son tour, j'osais pas, mais t'as raison Sasuke ! On dort mieux à poil !

- Garde ton caleçon ! Hurla Néji en voyant le jeune homme prêt à ôter ledit caleçon. Aie pitié de nos pauvres yeux !

Kiba ricana, avant de répondre :

- Dis plutôt que tu as peur de ne pas tenir la comparaison !

- Oh tu sais, de ce côté là, il bien doté par la nature, répondit Tenten avec un sourire malicieux.

Néji et Kiba fixèrent un regard choqué sur la jeune femme qui éclata de rire, entraînant les autres dans son fou rire. Ino et Karin pressèrent leur amie de leur fournir plus de détails, provoquant des sueurs froides au petit ami concerné qui se précipita pour éloigner sa douce et tendre des deux harpies. Sakura, qui s'était résignée à devoir dormir dans son salon avec les autres, posa un regard énamouré sur Sasuke qui après avoir enlevé son jean, aidait Naruto à ôter le sien. Naruto riait comme un bossu, incapable de se dessaper seul et n'aidant nullement l'âme charitable qui le secondait dans cette difficile entreprise.

Quand finalement Sasuke réussit à ôter le pantalon, les chaussettes et le t-shirt de son ami, il le poussa sans douceur, le faisant s'affaler sans aucune grâce sur le tapis.

- Aïe ! Sas'ke ! Tu pourrais faire gaffe ! protesta le blond.

- Tss...

- Sasuke, regarde je t'ai gardé une place, tenta Sakura en désignant l'espace libre près d'elle.

Les yeux onyx du jeune homme se posèrent sur elle, observant l'endroit désigné. Des coussins d'allure confortable recouvraient le sol et une grande couverture rose attendait sagement un corps à recouvrir. Une légère grimace déforma les lèvres fines du brun, qui finalement s'allongea sans plus de manière à côté de son meilleur ami, détruisant les espoirs de la jeune fille. Désespérée, celle-ci s'emmitoufla dans la couverture qu'elle aurait tant aimée partager avec celui qu'elle aimait.

**~oOo~**

Allongé sur le sol, Sasuke fixait le plafond en silence. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, pas du tout. Entre les ronflements de Shino, les marmonnements de Kiba, les gesticulations de Lee et l'odeur des pieds de Néji qui se trouvaient juste à côté de son nez, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Et en plus, le tapis sur lequel il était couché était particulièrement inconfortable. Il aurait dû piquer les coussins que Sakura avait près d'elle.

Non, il n'avait pas voulu dormir aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il n'avait nullement l'envie de se faire violer, merci bien. Il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour ne pas voir les sentiments de son amie à son égard. Outre le fait qu'elle lui répétait à tout bout de champ à quel point il était magnifique, intelligent, et exceptionnel, elle le couvait constamment d'un regard brillant d'envie. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être un bol de nouilles sous le nez de Naruto, et le bol de nouille finissait toujours dévoré... Alors merci bien, mais il passait son tour.

Il avait du mal à comprendre l'intérêt que pouvait lui trouver les filles en général et Sakura en particulier. Certes il n'était pas moche, mais il ne se trouvait pas particulièrement beau non plus. Il avait les cheveux banalement noirs, et les yeux tout aussi banalement noirs. Bien qu'il fasse du sport de manière régulière et ce depuis plusieurs années, il gardait une silhouette fine, presque androgyne selon lui.

Et pour compléter le tout, il était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, et ce quoiqu'il fasse. Deux ans auparavant, ses parents, son frère et lui-même étaient partis en vacances à la Réunion. Bien décidé à faire baver d'envie ses amis sur son bronzage, il avait renoncé à son écran total indice 50+ habituel, pour une huile bronzante bien moins protectrice. Résultat ? Son épiderme avait pris la délicate teinte de l'écrevisse bien cuite, avant de redevenir aussi blanc qu'auparavant.

Un soupir résonna près de son oreille, attirant son regard sur son voisin de couche : Naruto. Ce dernier dormait comme un bienheureux, serrant un coussin dans ses bras. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres fines de Sasuke. Son meilleur ami était certes bruyant, imprévisible et profondément stupide quand il s'y mettait, il n'en restait pas moins son meilleur ami, celui sur lequel il pouvait compter quelle que soit la situation.

Alors même s'il râlait régulièrement et se moquait plus qu'à son tour du blond, il avait été ravi de la proposition de celui-ci de vivre ensemble l'année prochaine. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il n'était pas d'une nature très sociable, contrairement à son ami. Et bien qu'ils se chamaillent régulièrement, Sasuke savait que leur amitié était solide. Ensemble rien ne leur faisait peur, ensemble ils étaient plus forts.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions, hautement philosophiques, par un hoquet douteux. Tournant la tête, il tomba sur le regard vague de Naruto. Un simple coup d'œil suffit à Sasuke pour évaluer la situation : Naruto avait envie de vomir. Pas décidé à se retrouver couvert de gerbe, il se leva rapidement et attrapa son ami par les aisselles, chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les autres :

- Allez, debout ! Je t'emmène aux toilettes !

Tant bien que mal, il réussit à redresser le blond qui s'accrocha à ses épaules comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

- Sas'ke... blurp... ça va pas...

- Je sais, je sais. Viens les chiottes ne sont pas loin. Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds !

Maudissant intérieurement les dormeurs qu'ils devaient enjamber pour rejoindre le couloir, Sasuke aida Naruto à atteindre son lieu de délivrance. Forcément, celui-ci se trouvait à l'autre bout dudit couloir, faisant maugréer le brun un peu plus, alors qu'il encourageait le malade à se retenir encore un peu. Ils eurent juste le temps d'arriver devant la porte, avant qu'une nausée bruyante oblige Naruto à poser une main devant sa bouche.

En catastrophe, Sasuke ouvrit la porte, souleva le couvercle de la cuvette et poussa son ami devant celle-ci. Le bruit de régurgitation qui retentit immédiatement le fit soupirer de soulagement. C'était moins une. Laissant Naruto se vider dans les WC, il décida de partir à la recherche de la salle de bain pour trouver une serviette de toilette, histoire de lui essuyer le visage. Doué comme il était, il était bien capable de s'en foutre partout.

Dans le salon, une jeune femme avait suivi, avec beaucoup d'intérêt, la progression laborieuse des deux garçons. Elle avait été réveillée par un coup de pied donné par sa voisine de couche : Ino. Elle aurait bien secoué la coupable pour la sermonner, mais le spectacle de Sasuke soutenant Naruto vers le couloir lui en avait coupé l'envie. Discrètement, elle se leva et prit la même direction que ses amis. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

Sasuke poussa une porte, espérant secrètement que ce serait bien la salle de bain. Il eut juste le temps de confirmer que c'était bien la pièce qu'il cherchait qu'une voix langoureuse l'interpella :

- Sasuke...

Tournant la tête il tomba nez à nez avec Sakura. Retenant un sursaut, il détailla rapidement la jeune femme. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une nuisette, ridiculement décolletée et courte, rose avec des volants blancs. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, celle-ci se jeta littéralement sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur du couloir avec une telle force qu'elle lui coupa le souffle.

A peine eut-il le temps de réagir que les lèvres de son amie s'approprièrent les siennes, les aspirant, les engloutissant, les mordillant... bref les dévorant. Choqué, Sasuke fut incapable de faire le moindre geste à part ouvrir de grands yeux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus, menaçant de lui sortir des orbites, quand Sakura lui prit les mains, plaquant sa main gauche sur l'un de ses seins largement accessible par le décolleté de sa nuisette.

Sa main droite fut glissée entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, puis collée à l'entrejambe de celle-ci. Avec horreur, Sasuke se rendit compte que son agresseur ne portait pas de petite culotte, ses doigts se retrouvant en contact direct avec ce qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais toucher. Dégoûté, il reprit ses esprits et repoussa son assaillante sans la moindre douceur, la faisant choir sur le sol.

Un bruit du côté des WC attira son attention sur Naruto qui sortait tant bien que mal de la pièce. Alors qu'il allait demander à son ami s'il se sentait mieux, deux mains se saisirent de son boxer et entreprirent de le faire descendre. Scandalisé, il empêcha son sous-vêtement de quitter sa place légitime, et posa un regard halluciné sur Sakura qui, à genoux devant lui, semblait bien décidée à le violer. Avant qu'il ait pu la repousser, la jeune femme colla sa bouche sur la bosse formée par son sexe au repos.

- Non mais ça va p...

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune fille se retrouvant soudainement à une distance qu'il jugea raisonnable de lui. Levant les yeux, il vit Naruto qui aidait leur amie à se relever, tout en dardant un regard noir vers lui.

- Non mais ça va pas Sasuke ? Tu profites qu'elle soit bourrée pour lui sauter dessus ?

Devant l'injuste accusation de son meilleur ami, Sasuke se défendit avec véhémence :

- Quoi ?! Non mais, n'importe quoi ?! Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus !

A sa grande surprise, Sakura fixa un regard meurtrier sur Naruto et tout en lui tapant le torse de l'index elle clama :

- Dégage Naruto ! Tu vois bien que tu déranges, non ?!

- Mais Sakura... bafouilla Naruto.

- Sakura t'es chiante ! Claqua Sasuke que la situation énervait de plus en plus. C'est toi qui dérange là ! Tu débarques comme ça et tu me sautes dessus sans même me demander mon avis !

- Mais Sasu... tenta la jeune femme.

- Mais rien ! Je veux pas sortir avec toi et je voudrai jamais ! Pesta Sasuke, bien décidé à faire comprendre l'évidence à sa prétendante acharnée. Je suis gay espèce d'idiote !

La déclaration inattendue eut le mérite de faire taire toutes tentatives de protestations de la part des deux autres. Naruto se laissa glisser le long du mur, ayant de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout, et ricana doucement, s'attirant un coup d'œil interrogatif, et légèrement craintif de la part de son meilleur ami. Comprenant que celui-ci s'inquiétait quand même un peu de sa réaction, il haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre que pour lui ça ne changeait rien.

Soulagé de voir que Naruto prenait plutôt bien la révélation abrupte de ses préférences sexuelles, Sasuke reporta son attention sur Sakura qui le fixait toujours, la bouche ouverte, visiblement sous le choc. Timidement, la demoiselle souffla :

- Mais... Mais... Je t'aime moi !

Avec un soupir désabusé, Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel tout en marmonnant :

- Ouais, ouais... Comme pleins d'autres gonzesses... Mais ça change rien. Je préfère les mecs !

Les sourcils de Sakura se froncèrent, et Sasuke se tendit, se préparant mentalement aux hurlements qui ne devraient plus tarder à suivre. Et dire qu'il espérait garder ce secret jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée, quand il serait loin de ses groupies déchaînées. La jeune femme se rapprocha doucement de lui, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre à nouveau le mur. Puis le plus sérieusement du monde, elle lui proposa :

- Si tu veux... Si c'est ce que tu préfères... Je veux bien que tu me... Me... Me la mette par derrière. Ça ferait pareil non ?

En entendant ça, Naruto manqua s'étouffer et Sasuke se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire. C'était de son point de vue, totalement ridicule. A ce stade ce n'était même plus du harcèlement, c'était de la bêtise pure et simple. Bien décidé à faire comprendre à l'obstinée qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance, il fronça les sourcils et lui rétorqua d'une voix froide :

- Pas vraiment non ! Tu vois, je préfère me faire mettre que d'enculer... Et tu n'as définitivement pas le matériel pour me satisfaire ! Devant la mine totalement déconfite de la maîtresse des lieux, Naruto se décida à intervenir :

- Tu pourrais être plus sympa, Sas'ke !

Furieux d'être sermonné par le blond, Sasuke se tourna vers lui et répliqua :

- Tu n'as qu'à te la taper toi ! Tu en meurs d'envie depuis tellement longtemps !

- Ah ben oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Et à choisir, je préférerais coucher avec toi, expliqua calmement Naruto. Tu es bien plus beau !

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez pour s'empêcher d'aller frapper son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait vraiment le don pour sortir des trucs inimaginables à des moments pas possibles. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait l'alcool comme excuse parce que sinon, il ne se serait pas retenu pour hurler sur cet énergumène qui osait plaisanter à un moment pareil. Pas une seule seconde il n'imagina que Naruto pouvait être sérieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce dernier lui sortait des trucs du genre, même s'il n'avait jamais fait aussi fort, et il savait avec certitude que ce n'était que des boutades.

Sakura, elle, fixait Naruto comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Horrifiée à l'idée que ce crétin de blondinet ne lui pique SON Sasuke, elle s'écria avec force :

- Naruto ! Je t'interdis de toucher à MON Sasuke !

Un ricanement moqueur lui répondit et Naruto la nargua sans vergogne :

- Il n'est pas à toi d'abord ! Et moi j'ai plus de chances que toi ! Surtout avec tes cheveux roses ! C'est quoi cette couleur ? C'est mochissime !

Les larmes aux yeux, Sakura fixa les deux jeunes hommes, puis quitta le couloir pour retourner dans le salon non sans leur assener avant :

- Vous me le paierez tout les deux ! Je me vengerai !

Le silence envahit le couloir après son départ, soulageant Sasuke qui soupira lourdement. Vraiment, il aurait dû rentrer chez lui, voire ne pas venir du tout. Ce fut la voix de Naruto, toujours avachi au sol, le dos au mur, qui le sortit de ses moroses réflexions :

- Tu crois qu'elle va se venger ?

Tout en se dirigeant vers le blond qui ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, Sasuke réfléchit rapidement.

- Non. Elle est bourrée. Avec de la chance, demain elle aura tout oublié.

- Mouais, marmonna Naruto pas convaincu.

- Et vu ton état, rajouta Sasuke, toi non plus tu te souviendras pas de grand chose.

- Mouais... peut-être...

- Allez, debout !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sasuke attrapa Naruto par les aisselles et le remit sur ses pieds, non sans mal. Il souffla lourdement sous le poids de son ami, qui s'avachit sur lui sans la moindre gêne. Difficilement, ils entreprirent de retourner dans le salon pour y finir leur nuit. Mais Naruto tanguait tellement qu'ils atterrissaient régulièrement dans les murs, faisant grommeler Sasuke tant et plus.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient enfin du bout du couloir, Naruto faillit tomber, entraînant Sasuke avec lui. En voulant se rattraper, Sasuke s'accrocha à la première chose qu'il trouva : Une poignet de porte. Ladite porte s'ouvrit, et les deux jeunes hommes s'avachirent sur le sol de la pièce nouvellement ouverte en un grognement sourd. Sasuke se redressa, constatant leur position plus qu'équivoque : Naruto étendu sur le dos, et lui sur lui, leurs jambes emmêlées.

- Tsss... grogna Sasuke. Tu pourrais faire gaffe !

Puis en se relevant, il tendit la main à son ami en lui disant :

- Allez debout ! On est presque arrivés.

Naruto prit docilement la main tendue, et se redressa en position assise. Mais alors qu'il allait se lever, il aperçut une forme indistincte non loin de lui. Identifiant l'objet il s'exclama joyeusement :

- Regarde ! Un lit ! C'est vachement plus confortable que le tapis ! Et c'est tout près !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et tenta d'argumenter :

- On n'est pas chez nous ! Ça ne se fait pas de squatter un lit sans l'accord du propriétaire, et je doute que Sakura sera d'accord ! Alors tu te lèves et tu viens !

Tout en parlant il tira plus fortement sur la main de son ami, sentant avec soulagement celui-ci suivre le mouvement. Une fois debout, Naruto tendit le bras, le passant par dessus l'épaule de Sasuke, et tâtonna le mur. Un cri ravi lui échappa quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : l'interrupteur. La lumière inonda la pièce, dévoilant aux deux jeunes hommes l'intégralité de l'endroit.

- Elle est à qui cette chambre ? s'enquit Naruto.

- Vu la déco, je dirai Sakura...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- C'est rose.

- Ah oui...

Pour être rose, c'était même très rose, se dirent les deux amis en observant les lieux. Les murs étaient roses pâles, le parquet blanc était recouvert de plusieurs tapis à franges roses fuchsias, les meubles blancs étaient eux aussi agrémentés de détails roses : poignets, bordures, froufrous. Le lit à baldaquin blanc était recouvert d'une parure rose bonbon et encadré de rideaux roses pâles avec de la dentelle blanche. Les deux oreillers tout aussi roses que le reste étaient accompagnés d'une multitude de coussins de diverses nuances de rose, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes : étoiles, cœurs, ronds.

Une coiffeuse en bois blanc, surmonté d'un miroir aux bordures d'un rose très flashy attira l'attention de Naruto. Curieux, il se pencha pour voir la photo au centre d'un cadre en forme de cœur... rose lui aussi. Il pouffa de rire, attisant l'intérêt de Sasuke qu'une telle abondance de rose rendait nauséeux. A sa grande horreur, il s'aperçut que la fameuse photo n'était autre qu'une photo... de lui.

- La vache ! marmonna Naruto. Elle t'a suivi partout ou quoi ! Oh ! Regarde ! Elle a même une photo de toi en maillot de bain !

- Tsss... elle est malade, grogna Sasuke.

Refermant le tiroir, Naruto entreprit de fouiller méticuleusement tout les meubles de la chambre, sous l'œil réprobateur du brun, qui le laissa faire cependant. Il connaissait bien son ami et savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu tout ce qu'il voulait voir, il serait impossible à faire sortir de la pièce. Autant le laisser faire et se lasser tout seul. De toute façon, il ne devait pas y avoir grand chose d'intéressant dans cette chambre.

Naruto fouilla méticuleusement chaque tiroir, chaque placard, chaque recoin, commentant chacune de ses trouvailles. Adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, Sasuke écoutait d'une oreille distraite les dires de son ami, se contentant de le surveiller pour qu'il ne casse rien. Comme il le pensait, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans cette chambre : des vêtements, des sous-vêtements, des stylos à pompons, des romans à l'eau de rose ou soit disant érotiques, et autres fanfreluches typiquement féminines.

Ayant épuisé le contenu des divers meubles, Naruto s'approcha du dernier et non des moindres : la table de chevet. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir celle-ci, son attention fut attirée par un coussin bien caché sous les autres à la tête de lit. Tirant dessus il le prit dans ses mains avant d'éclater de rire et de le lancer à Sasuke. Celui-ci réceptionna l'objet et le relâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé dès qu'il vit la cause de l'hilarité de son ami. Sur le coussin rose en forme de cœur se trouvait imprimé une photo de son propre visage.

- Non mais, elle est vraiment malade, soupira-t-il.

- Non, elle est amoureuse, répondit Naruto d'un ton ouvertement moqueur.

- A ce niveau, c'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage...

Naruto pouffa devant la mine horrifiée du brun. Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de celui-ci. A sa place, il aurait fui à toutes jambes, mais Sasuke avait plus de retenue que ça. Naruto ne pouvait qu'admirer la patience de son ami face au harcèlement quotidien dont il était l'objet. Pas une journée ne pouvait passer sans qu'il ne se fasse aborder par au moins une fille. Les bons jours, ou les mauvais selon le point de vue, elles étaient une dizaine à lui déclarer leur flamme d'amour éternel.

Et ça c'était sans compter toutes les mains baladeuses, les tentatives de vol de baisers voire carrément les tentatives de viols. Naruto ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû courir au secours d'un brun en mauvaise posture. La dernière fois, outre cette nuit, elles étaient trois et malgré une lutte désespérée Sasuke perdit son t-shirt déchiré par les folles furieuses. Naruto était arrivé juste à temps pour lui éviter de perdre son pantalon et sûrement plus.

Bien qu'athlétique Sasuke n'aimait pas particulièrement se battre, surtout pas contre des femmes. Il comptait en général sur quelques répliques acerbes et des regards à transformer le Sahara en iceberg pour éloigner ses prétendantes. Dans le pire des cas, il courrait vite et semait facilement les demoiselles. Mais parfois, elles pouvaient faire preuve de fourberie comme les trois dernières qui l'avait piégé dans le vestiaire après une séance de gym.

Amusé par ses souvenirs, Naruto ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et se figea, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

- Sas'ke ! Viens voir !

Ainsi interpellé, Sasuke soupira et s'approcha de son ami. Celui-ci lui désigna sa trouvaille avec un grand sourire. Éberlué, Sasuke souffla :

- C'est ce que je crois ?

- On dirait bien...

- Mais... faut pas être majeur pour acheter ça ?

- Sas'ke...Sakura a dix-huit ans depuis mars...

Plongeant la main dans le tiroir, Naruto s'apprêta à sortir un des objets pour l'examiner de plus près, quand Sasuke l'arrêta. Surpris, il l'interrogea muettement du regard.

- Tu sais pas où ça a traîner, si ça se trouve ils sont sales...

Naruto rigola doucement et souffla :

- Bah, c'est des sex-toys, donc où ça a traîné c'est assez facile à deviner. Par contre... à qui elle a pensé en s'en servant... Ah ben non, ça aussi c'est facile à deviner.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et relâcha précipitamment la main de Naruto devant l'insinuation de celui-ci. Sakura était amoureuse de lui... Elle avait une photo de lui en maillot de bain... Un coussin à son effigie... Et des sex-toys dans sa table de nuit. Un hoquet d'horreur le saisit et il s'écarta précipitamment du meuble.

- Non mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils ! Je vais faire des cauchemars moi après ! protesta-t-il sous l'oeil hilare de son ami. Putain... J'ai envie de vomir là...

L'expression profondément dégoûté du brun acheva Naruto qui s'esclaffa bruyamment en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Bien décidé à se moquer encore un peu, il glissa ses mains sous un oreiller le serrant contre le lui en soupirant d'une manière faussement aguicheuse :

- Oh oui ! Sasu ! Vas-y encore !

- Tsss, crétin ! râla ledit Sasu, un sourire amusé contredisant son ton réprobateur.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, tâtant le dessous de l'oreiller. Il sentait un truc dur ! Se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être, il sortit le truc en question découvrant un cahier à la couverture rose, couverte de coeurs blancs. S'asseyant, il l'ouvrit, lut ce qui était écrit sur la première page et releva la tête vers Sasuke. Ce dernier sentit un frisson de terreur le traverser. Quand Naruto avait ce regard pétillant de malice c'était en général signe de connerie imminente.

- Quoi ?

- C'est son journal intime, répondit Naruto en montrant la première page.

Au centre du papier rose pâle était écrit à l'encre violette : Mon journal intime. Immédiatement, Sasuke comprit les intentions de son foutu meilleur ami et tenta de l'arrêter :

- Non ! C'est perso ! Ne lis pas ça !

Trop tard, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'installa sur le ventre afin de commencer sa lecture. Sasuke jeta un oeil anxieux vers le couloir toujours visible depuis la porte ouverte. Avec le boucan qu'ils faisaient il était étonné que personne n'ait encore rappliqué. Mais si Sakura les découvrait dans sa chambre, le tiroir de sa table de nuit ouvert et en train de lire son journal intime, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

Rapidement, il alla fermer la porte, s'assurant auparavant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Puis tout aussi rapidement il retourna vers le lit et ferma le tiroir laissé ouvert, grimaçant à la vue des sex-toys qu'il abritait. Au moment où il allait tendre le bras pour arracher le journal des mains de Naruto, celui-ci lança :

- Oh ! Écoute ça ! " Sasuke est tellement beau ! Je suis sûre qu'il embrasse divinement bien ! Rien que d'y penser je me sens toute chose. J'ai tellement envie de sentir ses mains sur moi, qu'il me titille le téton avec sa langue avant de s'enfoncer profondément en moi. Il serait tellement doux, tellement attentionné. Ou peut-être bestial, presque brutal. Dans tous les cas ça ne peut être qu'extraordinaire."

Levant la tête pour voir la réaction de l'intéressé, Naruto dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant l'air catastrophé de ce dernier. Figé en plein mouvement, il semblait hésiter entre rire, pleurer ou partir en courant. Histoire de bien enfoncer le clou, Naruto rajouta :

- Et ça c'est sage...

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et le jeune homme visé se jeta sur le lecteur pour lui arracher le journal des mains. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Sakura imaginait faire avec lui. La vue des sex-toys l'avait déjà traumatisé à vie pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Tout en riant, Naruto échappa au brun, et tourna rapidement les pages pour trouver un passage plus croustillant. Tombant sur son bonheur, il commença sa lecture à voix haute tout en esquivant les tentatives désespérées du concerné pour récupérer le cahier.

" Je lui lécherai le bout du gland, et il gémira, me suppliant de le prendre plus en bouche. Je ferai exprès de le frustrer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et éjacule dans ma bouche. J'avalerai tout, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Et pour me remercier il me fera un cunilingus. Il sera tellement doué que je grimperai au rideau rien qu'avec sa langue. Oh oui ! Ce serait tellement bon ! Après m'avoir donné un puissant orgasme, il me demandera la permission pour me pénétrer, mes gémissements et cris l'ayant à nouveau excité. Et puis..."

Sasuke souffla de soulagement alors qu'il arrivait enfin à mettre la main sur ce foutu cahier, digne des pires livres d'horreur. Naruto fit une moue boudeuse et marmonna :

- T'es pas marrant...

Tout en se redressant pour se lever, Sasuke darda un regard noir sur le blond et tout en rangeant le journal dans le tiroir de la coiffeuse, il rétorqua :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'elle imagine merci bien ! Allez, on retourne rejoindre les autres maintenant !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il reporta son attention sur le lit où Naruto était en train de s'assoupir. Grommelant après son crétin de meilleur ami qui n'était pas blond pour rien quand il s'y mettait, Sasuke hésita un court instant à le laisser là sans plus de cérémonie. Mais en imaginant la réaction de la maîtresse des lieux le lendemain, ou plutôt dans quelques heures la nuit étant bien avancée, il eut pitié de lui.

Décidé, il le secoua pour le réveiller, ne s'attirant que quelques grommellements indistincts.

- Allez Naru ! Tu peux pas rester là ! Bouge ! Sakura va être folle si elle te voit sur son lit !

Mais le blond ne semblait pas décidé, bien au contraire. D'une poigne étonnamment ferme et forte vu son état il attira Sasuke sur le lit, l'enfermant dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait avec un nounours.

- Non, on reste là. En plus tu vas te faire violer si tu vas dans le salon. En restant là je te protégerai.

Sasuke soupira, pas convaincu mais n'ayant pas d'autres choix. Hélas pour lui, Naruto était physiquement plus fort. A chaque fois qu'ils se chamaillaient comme deux gamins c'était systématiquement lui qui perdait. Lui il était bon en stratégie, mais niveau force brute Naruto le surpassait largement. Résigné, il abandonna la lutte et laissa son ami s'endormir en le confondant avec une peluche.

Alors qu'il commençait lui-même à sombrer dans le sommeil qui le boudait jusque là, un ricanement résonna près de son oreille.

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

- Ils sont tous pourris ses fantasmes à Sakura.

Relevant la tête, Naruto posa un regard malicieux sur son ami et rajouta :

- Avec des sex-poys... euh... Pex-moy...

- Sex-toys, soupira Sasuke.

- Voilà, ben avec ça moi je ferais bien mieux...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire exactement ? Et surtout pourquoi il parlait de ça maintenant, alors qu'il était à moitié couché sur lui, seulement vêtu d'un boxer et qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir ? Naruto s'installa plus confortablement, s'allongeant carrément sur son ami qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et commença à s'expliquer :

- Ben oui, juste une pipe, un cuni et une enfilade, c'est hyper classique. En plus elle fait dans le mielleux... A sa place, j'aurais pimenté le truc. Par exemple, tu me sucerais avec le gode dans le cul. Ouais, ça serait fun : toi avec un gode, non un vibro c'est mieux, dans le cul et tu me suces en même temps. Et après, j'enlèverai le vibro pour t'enfiler... Ou je te branlerai pour que tu jouisses avec le juste le vibro pour te prendre après. Ouais, comme ça, ça serait bien mieux. Je te prendrai en levrette... Y'a des trucs pour mettre sur la bite ? J'crois qu'oui... Je t'en mettrai un aussi...

Sasuke observa en silence son meilleur ami qui déblatérait tout seul. Les yeux dans le vague, Naruto fantasmait à voix haute... sur lui. Bon, il avait l'habitude d'être l'objet de fantasmes, mais c'était dérangeant d'entendre son meilleur ami le faire. Il était bien tenté de le réduire au silence, mais il n'était pas sûr que celui-ci l'entendrait et vu la conversation et leur position un contact physique supplémentaire n'était sûrement pas l'idée du siècle.

Finalement, il décida de le laisser dire. Après tout, il était dans un état d'ébriété avancé et ne se souviendrait de rien à son réveil. Lui se souviendrait certes, mais il savait se tenir merci bien, et n'y accordait pas la moindre importance. Bien malgré lui il se retrouva à écouter attentivement ce que racontait Naruto. Il devait l'admettre, même si cela n'avait rien de bien surprenant, le blond avait de l'imagination, bien plus que lui en tout cas.

Il avait découvert son homosexualité assez récemment, et en grande partie à cause de rêves érotiques assez explicites. Difficile de se proclamer pur hétérosexuel quand on passait une partie de sa nuit à rêver qu'un, ou plusieurs, hommes vous faisaient gémir de plaisir, allant même jusqu'à vous faire supplier d'être pris. Il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre un visage sur ces corps masculins qui l'excitaient tant, mais n'avait pas vraiment essayé non plus.

Se savoir homosexuel l'avait bouleversé, et il n'avait pas encore osé en parler à quiconque. S'il ne craignait pas particulièrement la réaction de son frère, c'était surtout celle de sa mère qui l'angoissait. Le considérerait-elle encore comme son bébé si elle apprenait qu'il préférait les formes résolument masculines ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Naruto. Son meilleur ami avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle, mais vu son état ce n'était pas sûr qu'il ait bien tout compris.

- Oh putain oui ! Je te pilonnerai à t'en faire hurler ! continuait Naruto, indifférent aux pensées de son ami, pourtant personnage principal de son fantasme actuel. Je suis sûr que tu cries comme une gonzesse !

Sasuke ne s'offusqua nullement de la comparaison plus occupé à réfléchir à la question. Il manquait sérieusement d'expérience dans ce domaine. A part sa main gauche, il n'y connaissait même rien. Crierait-il comme une gonzesse ? Pas totalement impossible. Surtout si Naruto lui faisait tout ce qu'il était en train de lui décrire. Dans ses rêves en tout cas il était vocal, mais ce n'était que des rêves... sûrement influencés par les films érotiques qu'il regardait en douce la nuit.

- Hein que tu aimerais ça Sas'ke ! Sentir ma bite au fond de ton petit cul ! Tu en redemanderais ! Tu me chevaucherais comme un toxico en manque !

Hésitant un instant à répondre, Sasuke renonça quand Naruto repartit sans attendre dans son délire. Sûrement que ça lui plairait. Dans ses fantasmes en tout cas il aimait ça, et pas qu'un peu. Il tendait la croupe comme une chienne en chaleur vers les sexes sans visages qui le pourfendaient sans vergogne.

Il avait lu quelque part que pour s'habituer à la sodomie, certains gays utilisaient leurs doigts. Il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas osé franchir ce pas. Entre le rêver et le faire vraiment, il y avait un cap qu'il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt à passer. Mais en écoutant son meilleur ami il sentit monter en lui l'envie de plus en plus dérangeante de le faire, là maintenant tout de suite. Secouant vaguement la tête, il chassa cette pensée parasite pour se reconcentrer sur ce que racontait Naruto.

- Hum ! Si je pouvais me dédoubler je te prendrais pendant que tu me sucerais... ou alors je te prendrais avec mon double... les deux en même temps ! Ouais ! Ce serait vachement cool ça !

Sasuke se retint de faire remarquer à son ami qu'à deux ils risquaient juste de lui déchirer l'anus et que ça n'aurait absolument rien de cool. Celui-ci risquait de se lancer dans une argumentation sans queue ni tête qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de supporter. Ceci dit, se faire prendre tout en taillant une pipe, ça, ça avait l'air cool. Oui, il était sûr que cette option lui plairait beaucoup. Un truc à trois... C'était tentant...

Mais pas avec n'importe qui ! Pas question de se retrouver avec un mec ressemblant vaguement à un ours ou avec un look de biker. Des mecs comme Naruto c'était parfait. Plus carrés que lui, mais sensiblement de la même taille, qui ne transpiraient pas la testostérone par tous les pores, sans pour autant être des folles perdues. Bref, des mecs normaux quoi... Gaara était pas mal maintenant qu'il y pensait, Néji aussi était à son goût même s'il n'aimait pas plus que ça les cheveux longs.

Dans le même genre que Naruto, il y avait Kiba, mais un énergumène surexcité lui suffisait amplement merci bien, donc non. Suigetsu était du même moule, donc à exclure aussi. Utakata un ami de son frère était agréable à regarder aussi. Ouais un truc à trois avec deux de ceux là, ça lui plairait sûrement. Peut-être qu'il devrait leur en parler... Il enfouit rapidement cette idée au fin fond de son esprit. Tous ses amis étaient hétérosexuels aux dernières nouvelles, et ceux de son frère aussi, donc aucune possibilité de ce côté là. Il devrait se trouver un mec à Toulouse...

- Oh oui ! Et puis après je... Oh merde !

Surpris par l'interruption du monologue de Naruto et par son exclamation catastrophé, Sasuke refocalisa son attention sur ce dernier.

- Quoi ? T'as déjà plus d'idées ?

- C'est pas ça, protesta Naruto, avant d'avouer d'une petite voix. Je bande.

Sasuke se figea sur place à cette annonce, n'osant plus bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Même si Naruto était complètement bourré, ce qui expliquait le discours qu'il lui tenait depuis quelques minutes, la situation n'en restait pas moins gênante. Heureusement qu'il avait une meilleure maîtrise de son corps et qu'il avait réussi, par il ne savait quel miracle, à éviter le problème, enfin suffisamment pour que ce ne soit pas perceptible par un autre que lui. Les yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été de son crétin de meilleur ami se posèrent sur lui, une lueur décidé les illuminant.

- C'est ta faute ! Fais quelque chose !

Le ton vindicatif du blond le surprit, et le vexa. D'où c'était sa faute d'abord ? Il n'avait rien demandé lui. Profitant du fait que Naruto s'était redressé pour le fixer dans les yeux, il le repoussa violemment et se leva d'un bond avant de se retourner vers celui qui l'accusait à tord.

- Non ! Tu te démerdes tout seul ! Et puis... Comment ça c'est ma faute ? C'est toi qui t'excites tout seul !

- Ben oui, mais c'est en t'imaginant toi que je... je... bref. Donc c'est ta faute !

- Personne ne t'a obligé à m'imaginer moi ! Tu n'avais qu'à penser à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Oui, mais c'est toi ! Allez... te plait ! Fais quelque chose !

Le ton suppliant n'émut point Sasuke qui se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers la porte. Naruto se redressa en le voyant faire et l'interpella au moment où il posait sa main sur la clenche.

- Qu'est-c' tu fous ?

Sasuke se retourna pour le fusiller du regard et répondit d'une voix froide :

- Je sors. Tu m'as demandé de faire quelque chose ? Donc je te laisse un peu d'intimité pour te soulager seul. Et fais gaffe à pas en foutre partout, je ne crois pas que Sakura apprécierait de retrouver du sperme sur ses draps.

Dans un élan désespéré, Naruto sortit du lit et attrapa son ami par le bras avant qu'il ait le temps de quitter la pièce. Refermant la porte, il se plaça entre celle-ci et le brun, puis entreprit de supplier celui-ci :

- Mais Sas'ke ! C'est nul tout seul ! Je voulais que ce soit toi qui me le fasses !

Choqué, Sasuke recula de quelques pas, fixant un regard éberlué sur son ami à qui décidément l'alcool ne réussissait pas.

- Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! Sérieux ! L'alcool a achevé tes dernier neurones ou quoi ?

- Mais...

- Non, non, protesta Sasuke tout en essayant de pousser Naruto pour pouvoir atteindre la porte. Tu te démerdes tout seul sur ce coup là !

Pas décidé à abandonner son idée qu'il trouvait brillante, Naruto poussa Sasuke vers le lit. Trop occupé à essayer de s'échapper, celui-ci ne vit rien de la manoeuvre, surtout que le blond insista lourdement.

- Mais c'est vachement mieux quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le fait !

L'affirmation eut au moins le mérite d'attiser la curiosité du brun qui arrêta de vouloir fuir pour assouvir celle-ci.

- Parce que tu as déjà fait ça toi ?

- Ben oui, confirma Naruto comme si c'était une évidence.

- Mais... Avec qui ? Shion ? Hinata ?

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Naruto. La curiosité était le plus gros défaut de Sasuke. Tout en répondant à celui-ci, il l'obligea discrètement à reculer vers le lit qui leur tendait les bras.

- Shion ? On avait quatorze ans ! On n'est pas allé plus loin que des bisous. Et Hinata ? Elle est tellement timide qu'elle osait à peine me toucher. D'ailleurs... tu crois qu'ils font comment avec Lee ?

- On s'en fout ! Avec qui t'as couché ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

Sasuke s'impatientait. Naruto ne lui cachait jamais rien, alors qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé de sa première relation sexuelle le vexait un peu. Avec qui avait-il couché ? Il n'avait pas eu tant de petites amies que ça. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il darda un regard exigent sur son meilleur ami qui lui faisait des cachotteries, attendant clairement une réponse. Ils s'interrogeraient sur les relations physiques entre Hinata et Lee plus tard !

- C'était avec Haku.

- Haku ?

Naruto vit son ami fouiller dans sa mémoire le visage correspondant à ce prénom peu courant. Il n'était pas sorti avec très longtemps, juste les trois semaines où Haku avait été en vacances dans la ville. Il vit le visage sérieux de Sasuke s'illuminer tout un coup et ce dernier pointa un index victorieux vers lui.

- Ah oui ! La petite brune ! La touriste ! Elle était minuscule !

- Ouais ! Sauf que c'est pas elle, mais il, corrigea Naruto non sans malice.

- Hein ?

Pouffant légèrement devant la totale incompréhension du brun, Naruto précisa :

- C'était un mec, pas une gonzesse.

- Oh ! Sérieux ? Mais elle, enfin il était tout petit, tout mince et il s'habillait comme une fille non ?

- Ouais, c'était son truc. Mais je t'assure que c'était un mec... avec tout ce qui va avec.

La surprise passée, Sasuke eut rictus malicieux et demanda :

- Et alors ? C'était comment ?

- On a juste joué à touche-pipi, rien d'autre, avoua Naruto. Mais toi, t'as bien du déjà faire un truc comme ça non ?

Un soupir dépité échappa à Sasuke qui baissa instinctivement les yeux, pas vraiment enclin à dévoiler sa totale inexpérience à son meilleur ami. Mais celui-ci comprit parfaitement ce qu'il ne disait pas et ouvrant de grands yeux surpris il s'exclama :

- Attends ! Tu... Tu... Jamais... T'es puceau !

- Oui ben ça va hein ! Bougonna Sasuke. Les gays ça court pas les rues, et puis j'ai d'autres préoccupations en ce moment.

- Comme quoi ? s'étonna Naruto qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Sasuke, l'idole de toutes les filles du lycée, le beau gosse qui avait la terre à ses pieds, était encore vierge. Ça lui en bouchait un coin... et un sacré même ! La voix faussement désespérée du brun le sortit de ses réflexions hallucinées.

- Un meilleur pote à qui l'alcool donne des idées à la con.

Si Sasuke avait espéré que cette phrase clouerait le bec de son meilleur ami, il s'était lourdement trompé. Au contraire, elle rappela à celui-ci les raisons premières de cette discussion à savoir une érection gênante et une envie lubrique. Entourant de ses bras la silhouette fine du brun, Naruto murmura à son oreille :

- Allez Sas'ke ! Si tu me le fais, je te le fais aussi !

Sasuke se débattit dans l'étreinte puissante de son ami, protestant contre l'idée énoncée.

- Je bande pas moi ! Démerde-toi tout seul !

Hélas pour lui, Naruto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et était d'une force physique supérieure à la sienne. Sasuke se sentit partir brutalement vers l'arrière et étouffa un cri surpris quand il se retrouva étendu sur le matelas. Comment ce foutu lit avait-il pu se rapprocher de la porte à ce point ? Se tortillant dans tous les sens, il chercha à s'échapper, mais les bras de son meilleur ami l'emprisonnaient solidement et pour lui couper toute retraite, ce dernier s'était carrément couché sur lui.

- Arrête ! Pff... Qu'est-ce tu fous ! Arrête !

Naruto releva la tête et plongea son regard azur dans celui onyx du brun. D'une voix suppliante, il souffla :

- Sas'ke... J'ai envie... J'ai tellement envie... S'il-te-plait.

Et pour bien prouver ses dires il se frotta lascivement contre le corps fin sous lui. Sasuke se figea en sentant parfaitement l'érection de son ami contre son aine. Le frisson qui le parcourut quand Naruto réitéra son mouvement le fit se tendre d'avantage. Foutu corps qui le trahissait. Il sentait l'excitation monter doucement au rythme des déhanchements du blond. Dans une ultime tentative de le déloger, il grogna :

- Putain... t'es lourd !

L'arrêt brutal de frottement corporel le soulagea un peu. La proposition de Naruto était tentante il devait bien l'avouer, mais c'était son meilleur ami... et il était complètement saoul en plus. Si c'était pour foutre en l'air leur amitié, pas question ! Il pouvait survivre sans sexe, mais pas sans Naruto dans sa vie. Bordel ils se connaissaient depuis l'époque où ils portaient des couches-culottes, ils étaient voisins, leurs parents étaient amis ! Pas question de perdre son amitié juste pour une idée à la con de mec bourré !

Une main sur sa joue le tira de ses réflexions, attirant son regard sur le visage de Naruto. Ce dernier le fixait avec un air étrangement sérieux, sa main caressant la pommette pâle du brun. D'une voix où perçait l'admiration, il souffla :

- T'es vachement beau en fait... Et tes cheveux... Ils sont super doux... Tes yeux... Ouah ! Ils sont super beaux ! Même ta peau est belle...

Tout en parlant, les mains de Naruto avaient migré vers les courts cheveux bruns étalés autour du visage de Sasuke, puis vers ses yeux dont elles avaient redessiné les contours pour revenir vers les joues. Naruto fixa les pommettes qui avaient légèrement rosi, admirant le contraste entre son teint naturellement hâlé et le teint de porcelaine de son ami. Oui, il était beau, c'était indéniable. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ?

- Dis Sas'ke ? T'as pas un truc de pas parfait quelque part ? Genre une tâche de naissance ou une cicatrice ? Un truc moche quoi ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke se concentra pour ralentir les battements de son coeur qui avaient étrangement accéléré en entendant les compliments de son ami. C'était ridicule ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait ce genre de chose. Alors pourquoi devait-il rougir comme une collégienne ? Avec un soupir désabusé il répondit :

- Tu es complètement bourré, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Non mais je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc qui est moche chez toi !

Résolu à avoir raison, Naruto souleva le t-shirt du brun qui se débattit comme il put sous son poids. Mais malgré les tortillages et protestations véhémentes de Sasuke, il réussit à lui ôter le vêtement gênant, manquant l'étouffer dans la manoeuvre. Sans attendre, ni écouter un mot de ce que sa victime grognait, il posa ses yeux et ses mains sur le torse pâle sous lui. Du bout des doigts il redessina les muscles finement ciselés qu'on devinait seulement sous l'épiderme laiteux.

Sasuke se débattit une énième fois, avant d'abandonner. Pas qu'il ait particulièrement envie que Naruto le tripote d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il ne faisait pas le poids physiquement contre lui. En plus il était crevé et il avait totalement confiance en lui, même complètement bourré, Naruto ne le violerait pas. Du moins... il l'espérait... Et puis, s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il n'était pas certain d'être entièrement opposé à cette idée.

- Oh ! Tes tétons ! Ils sont tout mimis ! Tout roses !

L'exclamation extatique de Naruto fit lever les yeux au ciel à Sasuke. Allons bon, voilà que son crétin de meilleur ami s'extasiait sur ses tétons. Ils n'avaient pourtant absolument rien d'extraordinaire... Il frissonna imperceptiblement quand les mains du blond descendirent de ses pectoraux à son ventre. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire bêtement, ce qui n'était pas simple étant donné qu'il était chatouilleux... très chatouilleux.

Les yeux fixés sur le torse dénudé de Sasuke, Naruto examina de près la peau blême de celui-ci, y cherchant la moindre petite imperfection. A son grand désespoir, il n'en trouva pas. Même le nombril de son ami était parfait. Du bout de l'index il appuya sur la toute petite cavité, indifférent à la contraction des abdominaux que cela provoqua.

- C'est rigolo, lança-t-il. Ton nombril, il est tout petit... Mais il est beau. C'est pas juste ! T'es beau de partout !

- Tsss... crétin, arrête ça, soupira Sasuke désabusé.

Mais Naruto ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Délaissant le nombril, il remonta vers les tétons parfaitement ronds et d'un rose si pâle qu'il tranchait à peine avec la carnation blanche. Il titilla les petits monts de chair, s'amusant de les voir pointer de plus en plus sous son toucher.

- Ça te fait quelque chose quand je fais ça ? s'enquit-il curieux.

- Pas grand chose non, répondit Sasuke en toute honnêteté.

C'était vrai, à part un léger chatouillis, les attouchements de son ami ne lui procuraient aucune sensation particulière.

- Pourtant ils pointent, insista Naruto.

- Et alors ? Quand il fait froid aussi ils pointent... ça veut rien dire, expliqua placidement le jeune homme brun.

Naruto le regarda avec une moue déçue, et Sasuke soupira lourdement. Il n'allait quand même pas mentir juste pour faire lui plaisir. Surtout que là, il commençait à en avoir marre des élucubrations alcoolisées de son ami, et il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas encore dormi lui... Et il était presque quatre heures du matin. Quand la tête blonde se posa sur son épaule, le corps sur le sien pesant de tout son poids, il crut que Naruto c'était enfin endormi.

Aussi fut-il très surpris quand sa main gauche fut brutalement saisie, glissée entre leur deux corps et pressée contre une érection qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne. La voix suppliante de Naruto résonna à son oreille, le souffle de celui-ci s'écrasant dans son cou.

- Sas'ke... Fais quelque chose... S'il-te-plait... j'ai tellement envie... ça fait mal...

Il était maudit hein ? C'était forcément ça ? C'était déjà la deuxième fois cette nuit qu'il se retrouvait avec entre les mains l'appareil génital de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fut plus fort que lui, Sasuke pouffa de rire, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de Naruto.

- Ma... Ma main... bredouilla-t-il. Sa... Sakura m'a fait... la même... chose... tout à l'heure... Pfffff...

- Ah ? Et alors ? questionna Naruto, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, mais sans relâcher, ni déplacer la main du brun.

- Elle avait... pas... pas... de culotte... Ahahaha !

- Oh la cochonne ! s'exclama Naruto de plus en plus amusé, le rire de Sasuke étant communicatif.

- Pfiou... se reprit Sasuke tant bien que mal.

- Et alors ? C'était comment ? insista le blond.

- J'ai trouvé ça dégueulasse, tout gluant... comme... un poulpe...

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de pouffer de rire, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son ami. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de celui-ci, et se retenait difficilement de se déhancher dans cette paume qui le tentait tellement. Comme il ne portait qu'un caleçon, son érection sortait par l'ouverture prévue sur le devant du vêtement et reposait donc directement dans la main de Sasuke. Les sensations que cela lui procurait l'empêchaient de calmer son envie, et ce malgré les images mentales que lui envoyait son ami.

Imaginer cette même main glissée entre les jambes de Sakura l'énervait plus que tout. De quel droit cette fille se permettait-elle d'obliger Sasuke à la toucher ainsi ?! Il fallait pourtant être complètement aveugle et sourd pour ne pas voir que le brun ne s'intéressait absolument pas à elle. Dans son esprit embrouillé par l'abus d'alcool, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas mieux qu'elle en ce moment même. Lui aussi forçait Sasuke...

- Et moi ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix coupable. Tu trouves ça dégueu aussi ?

Il perçut parfaitement le soupir de son ami avant de celui-ci ne lui réponde d'une voix adoucie :

- Crétin... Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un mec moi aussi, alors je sais ce que c'est, merci.

Tournant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir voir le profil de Sasuke, Naruto osa finalement demander :

- Alors... tu sais comment faire non ? S'il-te-plait, Sas'ke ! Ça me fait mal...

Il vit le visage du brun se tourner vers lui, un mélange de résignation et d'hésitation dans ses orbes sombres. Levant sa main libre, Sasuke vint lui écarter une mèche de cheveux, caressant légèrement son crâne dans la foulée. Naruto ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'étonnante tendresse dont son ami faisait trop peu souvent preuve. Tout doucement, celui-ci finit par demander :

- Tu viendras pas hurler au viol demain ? Ça changera rien entre nous ?

- Promis, souffla Naruto sur le même ton, soulagé de voir que Sasuke acceptait finalement.

Il réenfouit profondément son visage dans le cou pâle sous lui quand la main fine qu'il tenait commença à s'activer sur son membre tendu. C'était bon ! Très bon ! Bien meilleur que ce dont il se souvenait. Cependant, quelque chose le gênait, quelque chose d'infime, mais qui lui gâchait son plaisir. En grognant il se redressa soudainement, s'attirant un regard surpris de Sasuke. Rapidement, il baissa son caleçon jusqu'aux genoux, libérant complètement son érection.

Tout en se rallongeant sur le brun, il lui expliqua :

- Ce sera mieux comme ça...

Les doigts fins de Sasuke reprirent leur ouvrage pour le plus grand plaisir du blond qui se déhancha doucement en rythme avec les va-et-vient de son ami.

- Oh oui ! C'est bien mieux !

Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres en sentant le souffle chaud de Naruto s'écraser dans son cou. Instinctivement, il tendit légèrement la tête vers l'opposé pour laisser plus de place à son ami. S'il n'était pas particulièrement sensible des tétons, il l'était sans le moindre doute du cou. Leur position lui laissait peu d'amplitude de mouvement, pourtant il s'appliqua du mieux qu'il put à faire du bien au blond.

C'était étrange de tenir une autre érection que la sienne entre ses mains. Étrange mais pas désagréable, même assez excitant pour être totalement honnête. Les légers déhanchements du corps sur le sien l'allumaient d'un désir irrépressible de suivre le mouvement. Il ne put retenir un léger soupir quand une langue vint lécher son cou, et tout en fermant les yeux il exposa encore plus cette partie si sensible de sa personne.

Naruto perçut parfaitement le soupir de son ami. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de léchouiller cette peau si pâle à sa portée. Elle avait l'air si douce, si délicieuse... Encouragé par la réaction du brun, il reprit sa dégustation du cou de ce dernier. Il grogna sourdement quand les doigts qui lui faisaient tant de bien s'égarèrent sur son gland hyper sensible. Emporté par le plaisir, il accentua légèrement ses mouvements de hanches, faisant se frotter plus fortement leurs bassins.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond quand il sentit contre son aine une dureté qu'il identifia immédiatement. Sasuke bandait lui aussi. Rassuré de sentir que son ami prenait du plaisir à leur activité, Naruto n'hésita plus et se déhancha plus sauvagement dans la main de celui-ci, prenant bien soin de faire en sorte que ses mouvements soient profitable à eux deux.

Du coin de l'oeil, il guetta les réactions du brun, détaillant son profil altier. Les pommettes légèrement rosies, la bouche entrouverte qui laissait passer de discrets halètements, les paupières closes et les longs cils noirs qui ombraient les joues. Il le trouva beau, magnifique même. Rapprochant sensiblement son visage du cou qu'il taquinait du bout de la langue, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur la peau opaline.

C'était bon... Très bon même. Pour une fois, Naruto avait eu raison : c'était bien meilleur que de se soulager seul. Sasuke sentait des ondes langoureuses l'envahir, lui donnant l'envie d'écarter les jambes pour mieux ressentir ces sensations inédites. Son membre tendu était délicieusement excité par les mouvements de sa propre main et du corps lourd au dessus du sien.

Se laissant aller, il glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux blonds de son ami, l'incitant à venir se nicher plus près encore. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel bien-être, un tel plaisir. Même quand il se masturbait seul devant un film pornographique ce n'était pas aussi fort, aussi puissant. Dans ses rêves, ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était justement que des rêves. Là c'était vrai, il sentait le poids de Naruto, son odeur, son souffle dans son cou... Et il adorait ça. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

L'expression d'abandon qui se refléta sur le visage du brun, acheva le peu de retenue que Naruto avait encore. Saisissant à pleine main les hanches de son ami, il se rua dans la main de celui-ci, sans cesser d'embrasser, de lécher et de mordiller le cou qui semblait si sensible. D'une voix rauque il murmura :

- Sas'ke... T'es si bon... Si doux... Tu m'excites tellement...

- Hm...

- Je voudrais... J'ai envie... De t'écarter les cuisses brutalement... pour m'enfoncer en toi... te faire hurler de plaisir... han...

Sasuke frissonna violemment, resserrant sa main dans les mèches blondes de son ami. Oui, lui aussi avait envie de ça... Leurs corps glissaient l'un sur l'autre si facilement, une fine couche de sueur recouvrant leurs torses. Sentir le sexe rigide de Naruto palpiter dans sa paume l'excitait tout autant que les mots, les mouvements de ce dernier, et les attentions portées à son cou. Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir les sons indécents qu'il avait pourtant tellement envie de laisser sortir.

- Si chaud... Si doux... Sas'ke... Han... Je te veux... Tellement... Te prendre... encore et encore... Te baiser si fort... que tu pourras plus marcher demain... Que jamais tu m'oublieras... Sas'ke...

Son excitation était à son paroxysme. Naruto ne retint plus rien, se déhanchant de manière hiératique sur le corps de son ami. Les ondées brûlantes qui montaient en lui, finirent par l'emporter et, il jouit dans un ultime grognement, se déversant dans la main de Sasuke, avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur lui. Presque immédiatement, il sombra dans les limbes du sommeil.

Sasuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant un liquide chaud et poisseux se répandre sur ses doigts. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, il ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait d'étirer ses lèvres. Il avait réussi à faire jouir son ami, et ce malgré son manque total d'expérience. Il avait de quoi être fier, non ? Tout en caressant la chevelure d'or de ce dernier, il lui souffla :

- Naruto...

Mais seul un léger, très léger ronflement lui répondit, le figeant un instant. Ce crétin s'était endormi ! Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il tenta d'analyser rapidement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Premièrement : il était toujours coincé sous le poids mort de Naruto. Deuxièmement : sa main était toujours coincée entre eux autour du sexe redevenu mou de son ami. Troisièmement : il était toujours excité...

Il était bien tenté d'essayer de s'endormir malgré tout, mais savait d'expérience que c'était chose impossible. En plus, le souffle régulier de Naruto dans son cou maintenait son excitation. Décidant que la première chose à faire était de se dégager de dessous la belle au bois dormant, il tenta d'extirper sa main d'entre leurs deux corps. Mais hélas ses tentatives furent vaines. Et pire que tout, ses tortillements n'avaient fait qu'augmenter son excitation.

Résigné à devoir faire avec, Sasuke entreprit de se soulager seul, chose peu évidente dans sa position. Tordant son poignet pour prendre son érection en main à travers son boxer, que lui avait gardé contrairement à Naruto, il s'activa. Pour accentuer son ressenti, il s'agrippa de sa main libre aux épaules du blond endormi, et se déhancha pour se frotter contre lui. Rapidement il parvint à l'orgasme, se déversant dans son boxer en étouffant son gémissement comme il put.

Un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller à ce point, Sasuke laissa le sommeil l'envahir peu à peu. Il espéra sincèrement que Naruto ne se souviendrait de rien, ou du moins de pas grand chose à son réveil. Malgré la promesse que celui-ci lui avait faite, il n'était pas certain que son ami arriverait à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son amitié, surtout pas...

**~oOo~ **

Sasuke grogna vaguement quand un rayon de soleil vint lui chatouiller le nez. L'esprit brumeux, il papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir définitivement, horrifié par la vue du voilage rose à dentelle blanche qui le surplombait. Où était-il ? Les souvenirs de la nuit affluèrent dans son esprit encore un peu endormi, le faisant soupirer de lassitude. Et mer...credi ! Dans quel merdier était-il allé se fourrer encore ?

Un soupir attira son attention sur son meilleur ami qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. La bonne nouvelle c'était que dans son sommeil le jeune homme était descendu de lui, donc il pouvait se lever sans problème. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Naruto, Sasuke se redressa puis se leva, grimaçant en sentant le tissu de son boxer collé à ses poils pubiens. Voilà pourquoi d'habitude il prévoyait toujours des lingettes nettoyantes pour ce genre d'activité.

D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Doucement il l'ouvrit et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Tendant l'oreille, il constata que tout le monde semblait encore dormir dans le salon. Tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit il alla dans la salle de bain. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver des lingettes démaquillantes avec lesquelles il nettoya soigneusement son entrejambe, soupirant de soulagement sous la sensation de frais et de propre.

Après un rapide et tout aussi discret détour par les WC pour vider sa vessie qui le tenaillait depuis quelques minutes, il retourna dans la chambre rose pour y réveiller Naruto. Si Sakura le trouvait là, elle ferait sûrement une crise phénoménale, et Sasuke préférait éviter les cris dès le matin. Il referma soigneusement la porte, après s'être assuré que toujours aucun bruit ne provenait du salon.

A peine avait-il fait un pas dans la pièce qu'il trébucha sur un objet qui gisait au sol. Se penchant il ramassa le coussin rose en forme de coeur avec sa photo imprimée dessus. Une idée machiavélique germa dans son esprit, à présent bien éveillé. Après ce que Naruto l'avait obligé à faire cette nuit, une vengeance était de mise non ? Et il savait exactement comment faire... Oh oui ! Naruto méritait une punition digne de ce nom !

A pas de loup, il se dirigea vers la coiffeuse. Avec mille précautions, il ouvrit le tiroir de celle-ci, en sortit le journal intime de la maîtresse des lieux et le referma. Tout aussi doucement, il se rapprocha du lit où dormait toujours Naruto. Posant le coussin à son effigie et le journal sur la table de chevet, il utilisa la lingette démaquillante qu'il avait emmenée avec lui et nettoya précautionneusement le ventre de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci ne moufta pas, se contentant de soupirer dans son sommeil. Remerciant tout les Dieux qu'il connaissait que Naruto ait un sommeil de plomb, il remonta le caleçon aux couleurs criardes à sa place légitime. En son for intérieur, Sasuke se demanda où son ami avait acheté un caleçon jaune poussin avec des lapins bleus dessus. Après l'avoir rhabillé, il entreprit de l'installer un peu mieux sur le matelas en remontant les jambes qui pendaient dans le vide.

Dans un grognement indistinct, Naruto se tourna sur le côté, présentant son dos au brun qui se contenta de sourire un peu plus. Il était temps de préparer sa vengeance ! Précautionneusement, Sasuke glissa le coussin à son effigie sous la tête blonde, s'assurant que son propre visage soit parfaitement visible. Il ne fallait laisser aucun doute possible et pour ça il devait être bien en vue.

Naruto marmonna avant de se rencogner confortablement sur son nouvel oreiller, un léger filet de bave tombant sur le menton du Sasuke en photo sous sa tête. Retenant un ricanement sadique, le brun se saisit du cahier rose contenant les fantasmes de leur amie aux cheveux roses sur sa modeste personne. Du bout des doigts il feuilleta rapidement le journal, cherchant un passage bien compromettant pour la demoiselle. Non sans une certaine horreur, il constata que chaque page était couverte d'élucubrations érotiques dont il était le personnage principal.

Trouvant finalement son bonheur, il posa le journal intime bien ouvert, juste à côté de Naruto, de manière à ce que quiconque verrait la scène pense qu'il s'était endormi en le lisant. Les sourcils froncés, il analysa la situation, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait ajouter pour enfoncer le clou. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la table de nuit, et s'illuminèrent d'une lueur purement sadique. Tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit, il ouvrit le tiroir.

Les sex-toys étaient toujours là. Tous roses. Une bonne dizaine. Sakura était bien moins innocente qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Des menottes, un anneau en latex, une sorte de chapelet avec des petites boules, et des godes. Se servant de la lingette démaquillante pour se saisir des objets, il choisit le plus gros qu'il puisse trouver, un vibromasseur avec des picots. Du bout des doigts il sortit l'objet ultime de sa vengeance et le plaça près de la main de Naruto.

Son sourire sadique s'agrandit quand il vit son ami saisir le jouet pour le serrer contre lui comme un nounours. Pleinement satisfait, il referma le tiroir, et jeta la lingette dans la poubelle près de la coiffeuse avant de sortir de la pièce. Rapidement, il alla dans le salon, constatant qu'effectivement tout le monde dormait encore. Trouvant rapidement son manteau, il en sortit son téléphone portable et retourna vivement vers la chambre.

Sasuke pris une dizaine de photos de Naruto en train de dormir dans une situation plus que compromettante : en caleçon, dans un lit indéniablement féminin, un coussin à l'effigie de Sasuke sous la tête, un sex-toy dans les mains et un journal intime ouvert près de lui. Oui, là il tenait sa vengeance ! Il avait de quoi le faire chanter pour les dix prochaines années au moins ! Ce fut avec une satisfaction proche de la jubilation qu'il rejoignit le salon, se rhabilla et attendit sagement que les autres se réveillent enfin.

- AAAAAHHHHHH !

Ce fut un hurlement qui sortit l'ensemble des jeunes gens de leur profond sommeil. Sakura se redressa soudainement, serrant contre elle une couverture rose. Sasuke surpris leva les yeux de son portable où il faisait une partie de Candy Crush. La jeune femme fixa des yeux outragés sur son voisin de couche. Totalement indifférente aux grommellements de mécontentement général, elle hurla littéralement :

- Tu m'as tripotée ! Pervers !

L'accusé, en l'occurrence Shino, se redressa difficilement et demanda en se frottant le crâne :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as profité de mon sommeil pour me tripoter ! Cria Sakura.

- N'importe quoi, soupira le jeune homme.

- Shino ne ferait jamais ça, argumenta Kiba toujours prêt à défendre son ami.

- Alors pourquoi je me suis réveillée à côté de lui ? Avec ses bras autour de moi en plus ?! Alors que je me suis couchée près d'Ino !

Tous les jeunes gens fixèrent des yeux curieux sur Shino, attendant des explications que celui-ci fourni d'une voix placide.

- C'est toi qui t'es couchée là. Tu t'es levée pour suivre Naruto et Sasuke quand ils ont quitté le salon, et quand tu es revenue, tu t'es couché à côté de moi. Tu t'es blottie dans mes bras en me disant : "Oh Ino, c'est horrible !" et tu t'es endormie. J'ai eu la flemme de te repousser, et en plus, j'avais froid et tu me tenais chaud. C'est tout.

- Ben alors Sakura, se moqua Ino, tu voulais que je te console ?

Vexée comme un pou, Sakura se leva rageusement et tout en engueulant ceux qui étaient encore étendus par terre, elle partit en direction de sa chambre. Sasuke eut un sourire machiavélique et attendit avec impatience la suite. Il en connaissait un dont le réveil serait brutal. Et il eut raison. Quelques secondes après avoir disparu dans le couloir, Sakura poussa un nouveau hurlement qui attira l'attention de tous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? marmonna Suigetsu.

- Aucune idée, mentit Sasuke. T'as qu'à aller voir...

- Ouais, bonne idée !

Et immédiatement le jeune homme se leva et se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait encore des cris :

- Mais qu'est-ce que ? Comment as-tu osé ! Pervers !

L'éclat de rire de Suigetsu ne tarda pas à couvrir les cris de Sakura, attisant la curiosité des autres. Tous allèrent donc voir ce qui se passait. Dans la chambre rose, sur le lit rose, Sakura bataillait avec un Naruto en caleçon pour lui arracher des mains un gode rose.

- Et tu as lu mon journal ! Naruto ! Je vais te tuer !

- Non mais Sakura... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... tenta de se défendre Naruto.

Il avait du mal à connecter ses neurones. Il avait été réveillé par des hurlements de harpie et ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi était-il dans la chambre de Sakura ? Il s'était pourtant couché dans le salon non ? Et de quoi son amie l'accusait-elle au juste ? Sans comprendre il se retrouva soudain au sol, une Sakura furieuse le menaçant d'un gode rose en lui brisant les tympans. Posant les mains sur ses oreilles il supplia :

- Ne crie pas si fort, j'ai mal au crâne !

- Je m'en fous !

Pendant que la propriétaire des lieux s'énervait sur un blond dans un état encore un peu comateux, les autres observaient non sans amusement la scène, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire. Ino et Karin aperçurent le coussin à l'effigie de Sasuke et furent jalouses, voulant avoir le même. Kiba curieux avait ouvert le tiroir de la coiffeuse et découvert la collection de photos de Sasuke, et il l'exhiba sans complexe aux autres.

Shino et Jûgo trouvèrent ça flippant, Suigetsu, Néji et Gaara comparèrent le teint pâle de Sasuke avec le leur, guère plus coloré. Tenten, Lee et Hinata prirent les paris pour savoir comment Naruto s'était retrouvé là, chacun ayant sa propre version de l'histoire. Sai et Chôji, eux, parièrent sur qui de Naruto ou Sakura aurait le dernier mot tout en ce demandant ce que Sakura faisait avec un gode, Sai faisant très justement remarquer que ce n'était pas supposé servir à assommer quelqu'un.

Shikamaru soupira un "galère, dès le matin" et Sasuke jubila discrètement. Que la vengeance était douce ! Ce fut finalement Jûgo qui mit fin à la situation. D'une poigne forte, il releva Naruto et l'entraîna vers le séjour. Toujours aussi furieuse, Sakura hurla aux autres de dégager de sa chambre, et claqua fortement la porte dès que le dernier fut sorti.

- Et foutez le camp de chez moi, bande de cons ! vociféra-t-elle à travers la porte.

- Ben sympa l'accueil, fit remarquer Gaara.

Les autres approuvèrent et rejoignirent Jûgo et Naruto dans le salon. Ce dernier était en train d'avaler un verre d'eau et des comprimés contre la migraine que son ami avait eu la gentillesse de lui amener. Tout en se rhabillant, Lee posa la question qui turlupinait tout le monde :

- Naruto, comment tu t'es retrouvé dans la chambre de Sakura ?

Le blond soupira lourdement et, passant la main dans ses cheveux d'un air las, avoua :

- Aucune idée. J'ai un foutu trou noir.

De son côté, Sasuke se sentit infiniment soulagé. Naruto ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait tellement craint que son ami ait des souvenirs de cette nuit et ne change d'attitude à son égard. Plus à l'aise, il tendit à celui-ci son t-shirt et son jean en lui enjoignant de s'habiller pendant qu'il aidait les autres à ranger le salon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le salon était parfaitement en ordre, la vaisselle faite, et les couvertures et coussins soigneusement pliés et rangés à leur place. Karin alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de son amie pour la prévenir qu'ils partaient. Mais Sakura se contenta de leur hurler de dégager au plus vite et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais les revoir. Haussant les épaules, Karin transmit le message. D'une même voix ils remercièrent leur hôtesse pour son accueil et lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée avant de quitter la maison.

- Elle va bien finir par se calmer, affirma Shino pour rassurer Ino profondément affectée par les propos rageurs de sa plus vieille amie.

Ils passaient le portail pour rejoindre la rue quand soudain une fenêtre de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sakura. Espérant que leur amie était revenue à de meilleurs sentiments, ils la regardèrent, mais celle-ci n'en tint absolument pas compte. Lançant des objets divers et variés par la fenêtre, elle hurla :

- Et en plus il est gay ! Cet enfoiré ! Il est gay !

- De qui elle parle ? s'enquit Tenten curieuse avant de se recevoir un coussin en plein visage.

Charitable, Gaara récupéra le coussin, puis avec un sourire le montra à la jeune fille avant de répondre :

- De lui sûrement...

Sasuke se sentit pâlir, quand tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Foutue Sakura ! Avait-elle besoin de lancer le coussin à son effigie en hurlant comme une malade ! Et dire qu'il avait espéré qu'elle aussi aurait oublié les événements de la nuit. Tendu, il attendit la réaction de ses amis, craignant leur rejet ou leurs moqueries. Une main se saisit de la sienne et la lui serra en signe de soutien.

Surpris, il tourna la tête et vit Naruto qui lui sourit doucement avant de tourner un visage menaçant vers le reste du groupe. Le message était clair : quiconque dirait quoique ce soit aurait Naruto comme ennemi. Sasuke fut intérieurement reconnaissant à son ami de réagir de cette façon. Il avait moins peur de ce que pourrait dire les autres maintenant. Mais à son grand étonnement, personne ne sembla dégoûté. Ino et Karin avait l'air déçu, mais lui sourirent malicieusement.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Tu me dois cent balles !

L'exclamation de Kiba qui tendait une paume victorieuse vers Néji, détendit définitivement l'atmosphère. Néji soupira lourdement avant d'argumenter :

- Je ne vois pas comment Sakura le saurait avec certitude...

- C'est moi qui le lui aies dit, expliqua Sasuke, serrant la main de Naruto de toute ses forces.

Il avait besoin de courage pour affirmer ses préférences ainsi. Et savoir que Naruto le soutenait lui en procurait. Néji lui lança un regard implorant avant de finalement dire à Kiba :

- Je les ai pas sur moi. Mais y'a un distributeur sur le chemin, je te les donne à ce moment là.

- Ok ! Mais compte sur moi pour pas te lâcher tant que je ne les ai pas ! Je suis à sec là...

Le petit groupe reprit sa route, Ino et Karin récupérant au passage les objets lancés par Sakura, tous à l'effigie de Sasuke. Cadres, photos, coussin, même une petite culotte, tout y était passé. Naruto lâcha la main du brun pour lui prendre carrément le bras, arguant qu'il avait une telle gueule de bois qu'il avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Sasuke le laissa faire, marchant au rythme d'escargot atteint de rhumatisme de son ami.

Suigetsu resta près d'eux et en profita pour cuisiner le blond afin de savoir ce que contenait le journal intime de Sakura.

- Si tu avais lu ça, tu serais mort de rire, répondit Naruto.

- Oh ? A ce point ?

- Ouais ! Elle y raconte ses fantasmes !

- Oh putain ! Et alors ?

- Elle ne fantasme que sur Sasuke !

- Oh mon pauvre !

Sasuke grimaça quand il croisa le regard empli de compassion et de malice de Suigetsu. Que celui-ci le plaigne, vraiment il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Une réalisation se fit soudain dans son esprit, et il tourna brutalement la tête vers Naruto. Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de ça ? N'avait-il pas dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait un énorme trou noir ? S'il se souvenait de ça, se souvenait-il aussi du reste ? Sentant pointer une crise de panique, Sasuke tenta de se rassurer autant que possible. Naruto ne le rejetait pas, ne se comportait pas différemment de d'habitude, n'avait encore fait aucune allusion à quoique ce soit. Peut-être ne se souvenait-il que du contenu du journal.

Totalement indifférent aux tourments de son meilleur ami, Naruto poursuivit sa discussion avec Suigetsu.

- Ils sont tous pourris d'ailleurs ses fantasmes.

- Ah ouais ?! Vas-y raconte !

Sans se faire prier plus, Naruto raconta ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal de la demoiselle, faisant rire aux éclats Suigetsu et Kiba qui s'était joint à eux en les entendant bavarder. Ino tenta bien de les raisonner en disant que cela ne se faisait pas de raconter ce genre de chose, mais Gaara rétorqua que Sakura n'avait qu'à pas les foutre dehors comme des malpropres. C'était leur petite vengeance personnelle !

**~oOo~**

Le silence régnait alors qu'ils arpentaient les rues pour rejoindre l'immeuble où ils habitaient. Naruto et Sasuke avaient quitté le reste du groupe à un carrefour et depuis aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. Naruto tenait toujours le bras de Sasuke ayant besoin d'un appui solide pour ne pas s'étaler tous les deux pas, et Sasuke marchait au rythme de son ami. Ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable, non, simplement l'un n'avait rien à dire et l'autre avait la gueule de bois.

- J'ai mal au crâne, finit par marmonner Naruto.

- Tss… Si tu n'avais pas autant bu aussi, rétorqua platement Sasuke.

- Hé ! C'est pas ma faute ! Elles étaient super dures les questions !

- C'était des questions pour les gamins, crétin !

Leur immeuble était en vue, plus que quelques mètres et ils seraient devant la porte. Naruto posa sa joue sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et souffla :

- Tu m'en veux ?

Sasuke se tendit immédiatement, mais préférant être sûr de savoir de quoi parlait son ami exactement, il décida de botter en touche.

- De quoi ? Tu m'as juste obligé à te traîner jusqu'aux toilettes et saoulé pendant trois plombes parce que tu voulais rester dormir dans la chambre de Sakura. Je vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour ça.

Naruto secoua doucement la tête, et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le bras du brun ayant peur que celui-ci ne parte en courant.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est pas de ça dont je parle... J'étais peut-être bourré mais pas assez pour ne pas me souvenir de ce qu'on a fait...

Devant le silence de Sasuke, il précisa :

- Je me souviens pas de tout ce que j'ai dit, mais je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait... De ce qu'on a fait...

Il sentit son ami se tendre un peu, puis soupirer, relâchant la pression avant de lui souffler :

- Non, c'est bon. Tu étais juste complètement saoul. On n'en parle plus...

Ils avaient atteint la porte de leur immeuble. Sasuke sortit ses clés pour ouvrir et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall. Une fois dans l'ascenseur qui les mènerait jusqu'à leur étage, Naruto se détacha de son ami pour s'appuyer à la cloison. Il observa attentivement celui-ci, le détaillant sans gêne, s'attirant un regard interrogatif de sa part. Il haussa simplement les épaules, avant de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Il se souvenait sinon parfaitement, du moins en grande partie de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. L'altercation avec Sakura dans le couloir, la révélation des préférences sexuelles de Sasuke, la découverte de la chambre de Sakura et la fouille quasi-archéologique dont elle avait fait l'objet. Bien que flou, ses souvenirs de tout ça étaient bien présents. Sasuke avait un peu protesté, mais pas tant que ça, le laissant faire à sa guise.

Puis... il avait forcé Sasuke à le toucher, le coinçant entre le matelas et son propre corps. Il en avait tellement envie... Il lui semblait se souvenir que son ami avait été réticent au début, avant de finalement accéder à sa demande. Le reste ressemblait à un rêve. Une sorte de brume enrobait ses souvenirs, leur donnant un aspect irréel. Pourtant son corps frémissait encore des merveilleuses sensations que le brun lui avait procurées.

Fermant les yeux, il revit avec une étrange acuité le profil du brun abandonné dans le plaisir. Parce qu'il y avait eu du plaisir... pour eux deux. De ça il était absolument certain. Il se mordit les joues en remarquant que dans son esprit le visage de son ami était entouré d'une brume rose, comme dans les mangas. Il ne manquait plus que les coeurs pour que le cliché soit parfait. Par contre, il était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il avait pu raconter comme âneries. Parce que nul doute qu'il avait dû en dire.

Rouvrant les yeux, il observa Sasuke qui se tenait impassible face à lui. Comment lui dire qu'il aimerait bien recommencer ? Parce que oui, il adorerait recommencer, aller plus loin même. Mais en étant totalement sobre. Pas question de ne pas souvenir de chaque détail à son réveil. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa, au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur leur étage.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la cabine et s'engagèrent dans le couloir en direction de leurs appartements. Ils atteignirent celui de Naruto en premier, la porte suivante étant celui de Sasuke. Pendant que le blond cherchait ses clés dans ses poches, Sasuke poursuivit sa route non sans lui lancer :

- Repose-toi et surtout n'oublie pas de prendre une douche. Tu pues la sueur et la gerbe.

- Toujours aussi sympa, marmonna Naruto un brin vexé.

- Mais de rien, se moqua Sasuke en sortant ses propres clés de sa poche.

En voyant Naruto rentrer chez lui, Sasuke soupira de soulagement. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir au fait que celui-ci se souvenait de ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit. En plus, il devait bien avouer que ça lui avait beaucoup plu, et ce malgré ses réticences du début. Il avait bien envie de réitérer l'expérience, et avec Naruto de préférence. Pas qu'il soit amoureux de son meilleur ami, mais il se sentait en confiance avec lui, et il devait admettre qu'il était à son goût physiquement parlant.

Il enfonça la clé dans la serrure, décidant de mettre ses pensées sur le compte de la fatigue. Oui, c'était ça, il était fatigué. Ça irait bien mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Un bruit de course attira son attention et avant même qu'il ne réagisse, il se retrouva dans les bras de Naruto, ressorti soudainement de chez lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à son ami ce qui lui arrivait quand celui-ci lui souffla à l'oreille :

- La prochaine fois, promis je serai pas bourré, je te laisserai pas en plan et je ferai tout ce que je t'ai dit.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Naruto posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, non sans lui lancer un clin d'oeil complice. Sasuke resta un moment scotché dans le couloir, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Naruto... était décidément totalement imprévisible. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, surtout si son ami tenait ses promesses.

Ouvrant finalement sa porte, il rentra chez lui, annonçant son retour d'un "Je suis rentré" auquel rien de répondit. Pas vraiment surpris, après tout à cette heure là ses parents devaient déjà être partis au travail, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, bien décidé à prendre un petit-déjeuner avant d'aller se recoucher pour finir sa nuit. En entrant dans la pièce, il tomba sur le spectacle de son frère, Itachi, en train de bécoter amoureusement sa petite amie, Mei.

- Tu rentres seulement ? s'étonna Itachi en le voyant.

- Hn. On a dormi sur place...

- Pas beaucoup vu ta tête, se moqua gentiment Mei.

Haussant les épaules, Sasuke ouvrit le frigo pour sortir une bouteille de lait. Une fois qu'il se fut servi un bol de céréales, il s'attabla face au couple et plongea sa cuillère dans le bol, l'attaquant avec appétit. Itachi et Mei sourirent avant de reprendre leur activité précédente : se bécoter. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et bougonna :

- Y'a des chambres pour ça, vous savez ?

Sa remarque fit rire Itachi, qui tendit le bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Arrête de râler, petit frère ! Dis-moi plutôt comment était ta soirée ?

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres fines du plus jeunes des deux bruns et Sasuke répondit d'un ton rêveur :

- Prometteuse...

**Fin.**

* * *

Commentaire de Lili :

Voilà voilà... un petit OS tout gentil, tout calme... Et la réponse au défi de Cindy !

Je sais que j'ai fait dans le cliché, et que Sasu peut paraître légèrement OOC sur le bords. Mais bon, j'assume pleinement XD

Je remercie Yzanmyo pour m'avoir soufflé l'idée d'Haku (merci ma choupinette) et Cindy pour avoir eu l'idée d'un tel défi.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, promis je mords pas XD.

Lili

PS : les réponses aux reviews aux lecteurs n'ayant pas de profil sur le site sont sur mon propre profil.


End file.
